Only you
by Khsempai
Summary: "Fea" esa fue la palabra que inicio la guerra de amor entre la Haruno la diva del instituto Aomori y el Uchiha que termino sonrojado, con un ojo morado, enamorado y con el problema de descubrir el misterio de la Haruno que involucraba a los Uchihas. –Sakura ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-. Pero la respuesta de la peli rosa fue un "lo siento, no me interesas".
1. Encuentro

**Only you**

**-O-**

**khsempai**

_Sasuke por primera vez es rechazado por la única mujer que le gusta para novia. _

_–No me interesas-. Dijo la peli rosa esbozando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba a través del pasillo contorneando sus caderas. _

_–Hmp-. Gimió él de forma arrogante pues eso era lo que a Sasuke le gustaba de Sakura, su rechazo._

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Encuentro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*Pero un día como hoy una vez más te recuerdo*_

_._

_._

_._

La música estaba a todo volumen sonando con el pop de esa temporada, ella iba tarareando su canción favorita mientras también se estaba aplicando esa mascara para pestañas con mucha agilidad y pestañeaba de vez en cuando par secar su mirada.

De repente ella miraba la carretera tan solo para divisar si iba correctamente sobre el camino ya que el acelerador lo tenía al fondo y había elevado su preciado auto a 180.

–Ya estoy por llegar, se me hizo tarde-. Anuncio a través de la línea telefónica con voz chillona.

–Lo se Ino, pero podrías entretener al profesor unos minutos más, ándale amiga, hazlo por mi ¿Si?-. Dijo en un tono infantil, ella tenía examen a las 7 de la mañana pero la fiestecita a la que anoche había asistido hizo que se durmiera cerca de las 5 de la madrugada.

La otra chica suspiro con fatiga. –Eso te pasa por haberte ido de fiesta anoche, pero esta bien Sakura hare lo que pueda-. Anuncio colgando la bocina.

–Bien-. Se alabó Sakura un poco sintiéndose mejor ya que gracias a Ino ella no perdería su examen parcial del semestre, arrojo su celular a su bolso y piso un poco más el acelerador forzando el motor de su auto para alcanzar los 210 derrapando así por la carretera hasta ver en la colina el instituto, su amado instituto.

El sonido de las llantas rechinar contra el suelo alertaron a algunos estudiantes que iban a prisa para su hora de clase pero cualquier cosa valía la pena perderse con tal de ver a esa hermosa chica dueña de tan elegante Ferrari rojo y cuya personalidad era como la de un ángel así que todo el mundo se detuvo.

Los hombres para admirar a tan grandiosa y fabulosa mujer y las mujeres para odiar y maldecir a tal zorra presumida, la que acaparaba las miradas de todos los varones. Aquellas miradas siguieron al auto que aparco en el estacionamiento en uno de las primeras casillas, el sonido del motor dejo de funcionar y la música disminuyo hasta quedar el auto en completo silencio.

La puerta del copiloto abrió y del él lo primero que se visualizo fue una hermosa valerina negra de charol que acompañaba a una suave y tersa pierna que era cubierta por una media de licra blanca que llegaba por arriba de la rodilla y después la segunda pierna bajo para posicionarse en el suelo y servir de apoyo al resto de ese bien formado cuerpo el cual toda la comunidad varonil admiraba.

Y de pronto aquella chica salió de su auto; ella sin duda alguna era arrogante, fría, seria y delicada algo que le hacia ser especial pues aparte de eso era hermosa y su físico era aun más impresionante pues jamás había existido alguien que tuviera un cabello extrañamente rosado y largo ondulado hasta caer en forma de cascada por sus lumbares, su cabello estaba cuidado demasiado bien pues resplandecía con los pocos rayos de luz que ya se visualizaban en ese día.

Sin mencionar esos enormes y bonitos ojos verdes que estaban un poco cubiertos por unos cuantos mechoncitos de su cabello por culpa del flequillo que tenía su corte.

Su uniforme escolar estaba bien planchado remarcando los pliegues perfectos de su falda corta color negra que le llegaba a medios muslos, esto era visto bien por ella ya que para ella era su forma de representar su individualismo y mostrarse como una chica completamente rebelde que rompe las reglas de cualquiera sin importar cual fuese el castigo de todas forma ella podía aguantar y cumplir.

Su blusa blanca de manga larga estaba apegada a su bien moldeado cuerpo que estaba cubierto con un chaleco del mismo color que su falda y cuyo adorno tenía unos listones en las costuras bajas del chaleco; en el punto del cuello dejaba ver la corbata roja que usaba, no llevaba puesto su suéter pues ella alegaba que no hacía frío pues era temporada de primavera.

Tomo sus cosas y dio media vuelta cerrando su flamante auto para disponerse a caminar hacia a su salón de clases, mientras era seguida por esas expectantes miradas que estaban clavadas en ella pero de pronto el rugido del motor algo completamente extraño la alerto a ella y a todos los demás que estaban en la explanada.

Ese sonido extraño era el rugido del motor de una moto especial pues estaba tuneada con mucha dedicación y mucho dinero como para que el sujeto que la manejaba no pasara por desapercibido, Sakura miro la dirección de la moto venir hacia ella y de pronto en una acción la moto estaciono en el siguiente cajón levantando algo de polvo y elevando la falda corta de la peli rosa que inmediatamente dejo caer sus cosas y puso sus manos en su entrepierna para que no pudieran verse sus pequeñas bragas.

– ¡Estúpido, idiota!-. Grito Sakura molesta viendo al sujeto que aun estaba sobre su moto con el casco puesto y solo un gemido monótono y sencillo fue lo único que ella escucho.

–Waow-. De pronto, los estudiantes que hace un momento estaban mirando a la chica más hermosa del instituto dejaron de verla para admirar a esa otra belleza de dos ruedas cromadas y colores destellantes pues ese plateado con una vestidura roja y decoraciones negras en el tanque de gas con calcas de llamas ardiendo como el infierno dejaron impresionados a todos.

–Hmp-. La peli rosa arrugo su frente pretendiendo querer juntar sus cejas en el centro. Bufo molesta y sus tacos resonaron en el suelo al dar un golpe con su pie derecho llamando así la atención de todos, pues esta era la primera vez que los alumnos instituto Aomori miraban a Sakura Haruno molesta.

– ¿Quien eres tú como para venir a robarte la atención de todos, con una entrada como esas?-. Dijo colocando su mano izquierda en su pequeña cintura mientras que con su otra mano deslizaba parte de su cabello para colocarlo detrás de su oreja derecha.

El chico de la moto viro a divisarla aun con el casco puesto mientras ella tronaba los dedos y alguien le pasaba sus cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo. El chico inclino la cabeza arrogante y volteo a ver la llave de su moto para apagar su transporte de lujo, giro la llave y bajo de un solo movimiento de aquella moto grandiosa.

El sonido de sus zapatos chocar contra el suelo dejaron a todos con la boca abierta, el nuevo tipo era increíble no solo por traer una moto tuneada hermosa, sino porque a parte de eso el tipo tenía un cuerpo espectacular que dejaba ver lo apretado de su gakuran pese a que el uniforme era un tanto holgado.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y miro como aquel chico llevaba sus manos blancas a quitarse el casco algo que para ella le pareció eterno pues el suave movimiento que hizo le dejo con la boca abierta al conocer el rostro de aquel niño que había acaparado la atención de todos.

Hombre de tex blanca de rostro refinado y nariz respingada, su cabello era hermoso de un color negro con algunos toques azules que le dejaban ver lo rebelde que era pues su peinado estaba en picos algo que definitivamente estaba prohibido en el instituto, pero como a Sakura le gustaba romper las reglas él también podía hacerlo.

Coloco su casco debajo de su brazo derecho y miro a la peli rosa que estaba perdida en una sola dirección, sus ojos. Aunque esos ojos eran delicados él tenía una mirada fría, seria e intimidante.

Él chico deslizo una sonrisa burlona por su rostro mientras miraba a Sakura de pies a cabeza, recorriéndola despacio de forma lujuriosa, pensando en que esa vestimenta era demasiado pequeña para una colegiala pero que definitivamente se veía muy bien en esa niña.

El chico pensó que en cuanto su mirada chocara con la de esa chica ella se sonrojaría, eso pasaba con todas era algo que a él le gustaba y le molestaba de alguna forma porque todas siempre terminaban enamoradas de él a primera vista y su delate era ese típico sonrojo incandescente en sus mejillas, además de que la chica no estaba nada mal por donde le mirara a él le gustaba ella aunque apenas si la conociera.

– ¿Qué estas mirando?-. Pero de pronto esa frase estropeo todos sus vagos pensamientos destruyéndolos. Esta era la primera vez que una chica le hablaba de esa forma y encima estaba seria y no tenía aquel sonrojo que tanto había estado deseando ver en esas mejillas.

– ¿Eh?-. Murmuro siendo ahora él, el que enarcaba sus cejas.

–Idiota-. Dijo la chica pasando por su lado empujándolo con su hombro derecho a lo que el chico la miro a ella y después a su hombro que dolió por la fuerza con la que ella lo había empujado.

–Fea-. Anuncio girando a la dirección de la peli rosa que se detuvo y todos en la explanada corrieron despavoridos a sus salones, pues era bien cierto que Sakura era la chica más hermosa del instituto pero si la hacías enojar terminarías en el hospital por ella.

Sakura se detuvo en su lugar y solo miro de reojo a ese sujeto que estaba recargado en su moto mirándola, esperando a que ella respondiera a ese insulto infantil, pero Sakura solo meneo la cabeza y camino hacia su salón de clases en silencio mientras contorneaba sus caderas y su falda era meneada.

.

.

.

Mordió su lápiz clavando su dentadura en la delicada madera amarilla, analizaba el planteamiento del problema divisando todos esos números que para ella no eran en lo más mínimo complejos pero que siempre le causaban un dolor de cabeza porque eran ecuaciones avanzadas, algo que relativamente podría ella resolver con facilidad, pero el día de hoy ella estaba desconcentrada.

Retiro el lápiz de sus labios y suspiro con cansancio soplando así su examen que voló hacia el pupitre de enfrente. –Lo siento-. Dijo con pereza levantándose de su asiento para ir a recoger su examen que estaba en blanco.

–Señorita Haruno-. Anunció su profesor deslizando un poco sus anteojos divisando a la chica de faldas cortas mientras se agachaba a coger su examen.

–Si-. Contesto ella con voz seria, levantándose de una forma demasiado sensual a lo que algunos chicos se les fueron los ojos.

–Vuelva a su asiento-. Dijo el profesor con un amplio rubor en sus mejillas y volviendo a sus papeles que estaba trabajando.

Sakura miro a ese sujeto detrás del escritorio por unos breves segundos mientras pensaba en la simplicidad de la mente masculina que se excitaba solo por ver unas faldas cortas. Enarco una ceja y camino de nuevo hacia su pupitre dejándose caer en su silla y su falda ondeo un poco, acortándose en pleno vuelo.

Volvió a suspirar, torció un poco la boca y miro hacia su ventana recargando su mentón en el dorso de su mano derecha que recargo sobre su pupitre, ella no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza que no fuera aquel rostro tan perfecto que había visto esta mañana.

Ese chico con el cual ella había chocado era especial, lo sabía por alguna razón que no podía aun concebir y eso le intrigaba por demás, ese chico era perfecto, cuerpo perfecto bien moldeado y trabajado, se veía algo serio un tanto arrogante pero esa actitud era la que a ella le hubiera gustado si no fuera porque su primera palabra le calo en el corazón atormentándola.

–_Fea_-. Eso era lo que él le había dicho a ella esta mañana.

Sakura no era fea. _Yo no soy fea. _Pensó divisándose en el cristal de su ventana. Ese chico de seguro estaba ciego ¿Cómo era posible que le dijera fea, acaso ese idiota no sabía que Sakura Haruno era la más linda de todo el instituto?

–Tsk-. Se quejo chasqueando los dientes molesta. –Ese idiota-. Murmuro presionando entre su otra mano el lápiz de madera que trono partiéndose en dos. –Jamás le perdonaré-. Se dijo bufando a lo que todo el aula la quedo mirando.

–Eres muy hermosa como para que hagas esos gestos-. Dijo una rubia de coletas que estaba en el asiento de adelante. –No es nada sexy-. Musito riendo un poco mientras el cólera de Sakura aumentaba.

–Cállate Temari-. Dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza a su examen.

–De acuerdo hoy estas de mal humor, mejor ya no te hablo no sea que quieras golpearme-. Musito riendo divertida. –Pero necesito las respuestas del examen, así que apúrate ya solo nos quedan 20 minutos-. Anuncio sacudiendo los restos de goma de su examen con tachaduras.

–Ah-. Suspiro Sakura con fatiga. –Debiste haber estudiado-. Contesto ella buscando ahora un bolígrafo entre sus cosas para comenzar a resolver esos ejercicios pero de pronto algo inusual ocurrió, unos cuantos golpes detrás de la puerta del salón de clases llamaron la atención de todos causando que dejaran de escribir.

La puerta se corrió y de tras de ella apareció aquel sujeto que aumento el cólera de Sakura.

–Oh, bienvenido joven Uchiha-. Anuncio el profesor levantándose de su silla caminando hacia aquel chico de piel blanca. –La clase ya ha a comenzado pero estamos en examen así que no se preocupe por haber llegado tarde, tome, lo que pueda contestar en estos 20 minutos esta bien, ya que se le calificara al cien-. Dijo entregando le un examen.

Sasuke tomo el papel entre sus manos y diviso al aula encontrándose con aquella mujer que había visto esta mañana y la cual ya comenzaba a caerle un poco mal, no por lo presumida sino por no haberse sonrojado como él lo deseaba.

–Siéntese haya atrás, al lado de la señorita Haruno, ese asiento siempre esta desocupado-. Musito el profesor caminando a su asiento. –Después se presentara con sus compañeros ahora conteste su examen por favor-. Dijo y la tensión en el salón aumento con cada paso que él daba hacia ese asiento vació.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola chicas espero les guste esta nueva historia, gracias por leer n_n.

¿Reviews?

Nos leemos pronto

Matta nee

-Khsempai-


	2. Rabieta

Only you - Khsempai | 13

**Only you**

**-O-**

**khsempai**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

**La mecánica del cuerpo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*Soy como las espinas de una rosa, si me tocas te lastimas, sangras y te hieres, pero siempre quieres tenerme*_

_._

_._

_._

Lo mire de reojo divisando su estúpida perfección mientras venia a mi lado a sentarse en el pupitre de a lado.

– ¡Hey Sakura! Date prisa, luego babeas-. Musito Temari golpeándome con su mano detrás del respaldo de su pupitre.

– ¡Hey Sakura!-. Repitió halándome la licra, pero yo seguía con la mirada clavada en este chico que creo que el profe lo llamo por Uchiha, esta era la primera vez que escuchaba ese apellido y la verdad es que poco me importaba quien fuera este sujeto, el verdadero hecho era que irritaba mi estomago y encima de todo iba a estar en la misma clase que yo.

–Tsk-. Chasque los dientes y voltee el rostro hacia la ventana pero ni aun así podía dejar de verlo porque su reflejo destellaba en el maldito cristal enorme dejándome verlo nuevamente, él estaba mirándome divisándome con esos ojos irritantes y furtivos que parecían que querían comerme viva.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía algo raro en mi interior, era un sentimiento extraño, viejo, obsoleto algo que creía que ya había enterrado muy en lo profundo de mi ser pero que nuevamente empezaba a surgir y su palabra de esta mañana estaba en mi cabeza girando una y otra vez sin parar.

_Fea. ¿_Por qué esta simple palabra me estaba mortificando? No era para tanto, al menos no para mí yo que soy Sakura Haruno la mejor de este instituto, la más bonita del colegio, la que todos aman y desean pero… entonces ¿Por qué esa simple palabra me irritaba tanto?

– ¡Ay, maldición!-. Me queje golpeando con mi puño el pupitre que literalmente se rompió.

– ¡Me molestas!-. Grite parándome de mi asiento mientras giraba a verlo como se sentaba en el asiento de al lado y acomodaba sus cosas y su jodido examen sobre la paleta.

– ¿A caso crees que soy fea, hmm?-. Dije dándole vuelta a mi asiento para quedar en medio del pasillo enfrentándolo a lo que solo él me estaba tomando por loca pues esta vez ni siquiera me estaba mirando.

–Tan solo mírame Uchiha, una chica como yo no puede ser fea. Yo soy perfecta-. Dije delineando mi cintura dándole a conocer lo bien formada que estaba mi cintura y fue entonces que él levanto su mirada recorriendo mis manos y mirando como yo me tocaba.

Pero de pronto interfirió ella. – ¿Sakura?-. Musito Temari halándome de la manga de la blusa. – ¿Qué te ocurre?-. Pregunto un tanto asustada, pues creo que esta la primera vez que me veía haciendo un "berrinche".

Escuchaba a Temari y a sus sabías palabras pero no estaba concentrada en ella, sino que estaba más concentrada en este sujeto que solo me miraba de forma arrogante mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del pupitre y se cruzaba de brazos sintiéndose todo un Dios o no sé que.

Por su culpa yo estaba molesta, actuando como una infante, haciendo y diciendo cada tontería que me venía a la cabeza y al parecer creo que yo era como su payaso de circo porque con cada palabra que le recitaba él solo sonreía divertido dibujando en su rostro una mueca pretenciosa y burlona.

– ¡Estas ciego o solo te haces el tonto!-. Grite de nuevo zafándome del agarre de Temari que me soltó al instante porque me parece que le rompí una uña, o eso me pareció cuando por el rabillo del ojo alcance a ver como se chupaba su dedo índice de su mano derecha y hacia un gesto de dolor.

– ¡Responde! Di algo-. Dije golpeando la paleta de su pupitre lo que ocasiono que su examen se rompiera cuando deje caer mi peso en su butaca y arrugue entre mis dedos su estúpido examen que rompí en cachitos frente a sus penetrantes ojos oscuros.

Pero su respuesta no fue la que yo hubiera querido escuchar y en vez de aliviar mi coraje solo hizo que mi rabia aumentara.

– ¿Terminaste tu berrinche?-. Dijo deshaciendo su cruce de brazos.

– ¿Eh?-. Murmure sorprendida al escucharlo con voz tranquilla, pues parecía que mi espectáculo ni siquiera le preocupaba en lo absoluto y mi rabieta solo era un show para él.

–Te ves más hermosa cuando te enojas, pero…-.

Deje que los pedazos de papel se esfumaran de mis manos cayendo al suelo mientras pensaba en sus incoherentes palabras y lo miraba confundida. _ ¿Qué mierda quería decir este idiota con eso de que me veía más hermosa cuando me enojaba? _A caso no entendía que esta rabieta era porque en verdad me molestaba su presencia, además por cada coraje que me estaba haciendo pasar de seguro terminaría con mil canas verdes y millones de arrugas en mi rostro sino me cuidaba, pero es que él sabía como arreglárselas para joderme sin joderme y además estaba ese pero… _¿pero qué?_.

– ¿Pero qué?-. Dije recobrando mi conciencia y recargaba ahora mis dos manos sobre la paleta de su asiento y me acercaba a su rostro que ni siquiera se movió un centímetro hacia atrás y así quedamos cerca tan cerca que sentí el rose de la punta de nuestras narices tocarse.

–Me debes un examen-. Susurro en tono serio y su aliento mentolado choco contra mi rostro erizando mi piel, fue entonces cuando recaí que estaba demasiado cerca de este chico engreído. Parpadee varias veces y de un solo movimiento me retire sintiendo como mi pecho trabajaba de una forma descontrolada y mis ojos se posaban en los pedacitos de papel que estaban esparcidos por su lugar.

–Pero no te preocupes tomare el tuyo como compensación ya que a un sigue en blanco y puedo usarlo, además a ti te quedan 15 minutos para terminar un examen de 20 reactivos que ya no tienes y no olvides que lo que yo conteste me vale al 100 y si yo solo contesto uno y si lo contesto bien tendré 10 y tu tendrás el porcentaje de lo que puedas acertar, claro si es que consigues un nuevo examen-. Dijo enarcando una ceja y sonrió torciendo una mueca fastidiosa a lo que yo presione mis puños con todas mis fuerzas y sentía algo raro en mi garganta atorarse. 

Mi mentón empezó a temblar y mi mirada comenzó a opacarse por un extraño sentimiento de rareza, era la primera vez que había perdido frente a alguien y creo que esto que estaba sintiendo se llamaba dolor, dolor en mi mero orgullo. – ¿Tú?-. Murmure sintiendo presa de él.

–Sakura voy a reprobar-. Dijo Temari ya parada al lado mio, de hecho Temari era la única que estaba a mi lado porque cuando repare en el resto del salón todos los demás estaban arrinconados en una esquina junto con el profesor que estaban expectantes a lo que yo decía o hacía.

De alguna manera yo todavía mandaba y tenía ese toque de liderazgo o que se yo, pero si las cosas continuaban así como hoy y si el Uchiha me hacia perder la cabeza terminaría perdiendo mi reputación y la credibilidad que me tenía hasta ahora.

– ¡Eres un idiota!-. Eludí reiterando mis palabras de esta mañana sintiendo que mi guerra estaba perdida y la termine perdiendo cuando él reafirmo su palabra añadiendo un tonta y hostil al final de su línea.

– ¡Que!-. Exclame irritada intentando golpearlo pero Temari alcanzo a tomarme de la cintura aferrándose a mi espalda impidiendo que así me soltara, estaba molesta, enojada, fastidiada, irritada y encima mi orgullo estaba pisoteado por este idiota había amargado mi día y mi inicio de semana.

– ¡Sakura, contrólate!-. Dijo Temari literalmente arrastrándome hacia la puerta del salón de clases mientras se disculpaba cada dos segundos. –Lo siento, lo siento-. Decía mi amiga disculpándose mientras me llevaba a la salida, mientras yo miraba a ese tal Uchiha sacar un bolígrafo de tinta negra y comenzar a escribir en mi examen su nombre.

…

…

…

– ¡Pero que mierda te pasa Haruno!-. Me dijo Temari aventándome a uno de los cajones del baño.

–Por tu culpa vamos a reprobar, no escribiste nada en tu examen y encima no me pasaste las respuestas-. Alardeo tomando la puerta del cubículo.

–Eso te pasa por no estudiar-. Le dije levantándome como fiera del inodoro a lo que Temari cerró la puerta de inmediato y yo choque contra la dureza de la puerta golpeándome la frente.

–Auch-. Me queje llevándome una mano a la frente mientras era regresada con fuerza por la puerta al inodoro.

– ¡Temari!-. Le grite.

–Eso te pasa por no fijarte-. Dijo en tono burlón haciendo el ambiente un poco más ameno, a lo que yo no pude evitar reír.

Temari era mi mejor amiga o al menos una de las mejores cuando se trataba de controlarme pues ella sabe como tranquilizarme sin que estalle o termine golpeando a cualquier idiota inocente. Ella era un año mayor que yo pero el profesor Ibiki le reprobó el curso anterior, ella es demasiado inteligente, es la segunda mejor en la clase pero cuando se trata de hacer exámenes ella no perdona la burla.

– ¿Ya estas mejor?-. Pregunto ella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–Si, lo siento-. Le dije un poco más tranquila sobándome el chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

– ¿Segura?-. Pregunto apegándose a la puerta del baño.

–Si, Temari-.

–Ok Sakura, abriré la puerta y me contaras que ocurrió de repente te pusiste toda loca cuando viste al Uchiha-. Murmuro preocupada pues supongo que ella si lo había notado pese a que no sabía nada de mi primer encuentro con ese tonto presumido.

–Solo abre Temari-. Dije cobrando mi cordura y postura levantándome del inodoro y acercándome a la puerta poniendo a la defensiva mis manos por si Temari quería soltarme de nuevo la puerta en las narices.

–Ok-. Dijo ella y mire la puerta abrirse lento.

–Ahora si, dime que paso-. Inquirió en una forma preocupada. Respire profundo y solté extensamente bajando mis manos a los costados mientras salía del cubículo.

–Odio al Uchiha ese-. Murmure.

– ¿Por?-. Dijo ella siguiéndome para recargarse en los lavabos mientras yo me miraba en el espejo más tranquila.

–Hace un rato, cuando llegue mi encuentro con él fue horrible, estaba llegando tarde porque anoche Ino me dejo sola en la fiesta de Sasori y por eso se me hizo tarde y cuando llegue a estacionarme como siempre ese idiota llego en su súper moto llamando la atención de todos, ¡atención que es mía Temari!-. Enfatice las últimas palabras acongojada.

–Aja y luego-. Cito entrecerrando los ojos y al mismo tiempo la sentí como me daba mi avión.

– ¿Temari?-. Dije con voz chillona al ver su cara a través del espejo.

–Sakura la atención de los chicos no es solo tuya, pero continúa-. Temari sabía como dar siempre en el blanco, sí, tal vez la atención de los chicos no era solo mía, pero en ese momento si lo era y el Uchiha me la robo.

– ¿Qué es lo que se cree, solo porque llega en una moto tuneada y porque es apuesto puede hacerme quedar mal frente a todos?-. Dije y un nudo en mi garganta se atoro.

Esta era la primera vez que quería llorar como tonta por algo tonto. –…Y me dijo fea, Temari. ¡Fea!-. Termine de decir y me solté a llorar.

–Hay Sakura, no seas tonta haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ese chico la verdad es que si es muy apuesto pero solo es apuesto, además los Uchiha tienen hijos demasiado guapos y su hermano esta mmm como quiere-.

– ¡Temari!-. Le grite porque ella estaba empezando a desvariar ya que cuando ponía esos ojos de borrego tuerto era porque pensaba en cosas depravadas y pervertidas.

–Oh si, lo siento Sakura-. Dijo volviendo al tema. –Pero bueno, no tienes porqué ponerte así, tú eres hermosa, eres especial, Sasuke es un engreído, un niño mimado, un casanova que solo busca revolcarse con la primera que se deje y de seguro eso es lo que quiere contigo-. Dijo y creo que fue más de lo que quería escuchar de mi amiga.

– ¿Qué estas queriéndome decir Temari?-. Dije entre cerrando mis ojos. –Y… ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Sasuke?-. Inquirí cerrando traicioneramente mis ojos mirándola de forma sospechosa a lo que ella pronuncio un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Porque yo anduve con su hermano hace un mes, por eso lo conozco a él y a su familia, además lo que quiero decir es que conozco a Sasuke mejor que nadie y solo esta tratando de intimidarte para que caigas en sus redes como el arácnido que es, solo no te dejes del Uchiha Sakura y estarás bien, que no te atormenten sus tontos insultos infantiles, no te los creas, solo… dale su avión-. Termino de decir mientras revisaba su maquillaje.

–Ahora dime como vamos a solucionar lo del examen, yo por no haber contestado nada al igual que tú ya estamos reprobadas en el primer parcial-. Dijo retirándose del espejo a mirarme.

–No te preocupes Temari lo tengo solucionado, después de todo soy la chica más sexy del instituto Aomori, o no ¿Temari?-. Musite elevando mi propio ego y acrecentando mi vanidad.

–Así se habla-. Dijo elevando su mano en el aire para chocar esos cinco que retumbaron huecos en el baño. –Solo espero pasar este año, ahora vamos a clase y que no te mortifique nada, después de todo Sasuke solo es un hombre machista-. Dijo caminando hacia la puerta mientras era seguida por mí.

–Hmp-. Musite sonriendo limpiándome los rastros de esas lágrimas traicioneras.

Después de todo Temari tenía razón yo no tenía porqué hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, si Sasuke quería decirme fea que lo haga total yo sé que no lo soy, además él es el horrible por insultar la vanidad de una bella dama y lastimarla hasta hacerla llorar.

Aunque hubiera sido mejor que solo lo hubiera olvidado y como Temari dijo mejor le hubiera dado su avión pero yo era Sakura Haruno la que no se dejaba de nadie y el Uchiha ya llevaba dos las iba anotando y estaban contando, así que el día menos pensado me las iba a cobrar una por una aunque me llevara todo el resto del ciclo escolar.

...

…

…

Llegamos al salón de clases y Temari abrió la puerta para que yo pasara, estaba más tranquila y todos en el salón se quedaron callados al verme entrar, no dijeron ninguna palabra y solo se limitaron a mirarme pasar hasta llegar a mi asiento y sentarme como siempre en mi lugar.

– ¿Estas bien?-. Susurro Ino desde su banca que estaba hasta el frente.

–Aja-. Musite sonriente.

– ¿Segura?-. Ella movió sus labios despacio para que el nuevo profesor no notara que estábamos charlando de una manera demasiado discreta, asentí con la cabeza. –Ok, hablamos más tarde-. Murmuro y regreso la vista hacia su frente a mirar a Sasuke que estaba parado frente a la pizarra.

–Bien joven Uchiha, puede presentarse con las compañeras, parece que llegaron algo tarde a mi clase-. Enfatizo el profesor Asuma sus cuatro últimas palabras.

–Hmp-. Gimió rodando los ojos mientras metía las manos a sus bolsillos.

Esta actitud me molestaba de él, que se creyera el chico más galán de este colegio, su actitud arrogante me estaba cayendo en la punta del hígado pero como había dicho Temari no debía hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Así que solo me limite a sonreír de la misma forma en que mi ex me enseño a hacerlo.

Cerré mis ojos dibujando la más dulce de mis sonrisas y me levante de mi asiento inclinándome un poco hacia el frente haciendo un poco de reverencia, esto era por respeto hacia la clase y hacia el profesor que noto el ambiente tenso cuando pase por el lado del Uchiha, pero como mi salón estaba lleno de pervertidos no esperaron ni un segundo para divisar la parte trasera de mi falda.

–Mi nombre es Haruno, Haruno Sakura, presidente de la clase 3-A y representante del consejo estudiantil del instituto Aomori, lo que necesites que te enseñe o te ayude puedes decirme-. Dije incorporándome a lo que el Uchiha enarco sus cejas y saco sus manos de los bolsillos.

– ¿Sakura?-. Dijeron Ino y Temari boletándome a ver sorprendidas y de manera interrogante al notarme extrañamente amable con el chico que hace un momento quería ahorcar por pretencioso.

–Gracias señorita Haruno, ahora puede volver a su asiento, el joven Sasuke le tomara la palabra-. Menciono el profesor Asuma, al escuchar mi presentación para él.

Asentí con la cabeza y dibuje una sonrisa arrogante enviándosela a ese chico que me miraba con la boca abierta. Estas si eran mis sonrisas, miré el gesto confuso de Sasuke que solo se limito a decir su nombre y de la escuela de la que provenía ya que lo habían trasladado a mitad de semestre.

–Mi nombre Uchiha Sasuke y vengo del colegio Fuji-. Dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza aun lado sin quitarme la mirada de encima mientras volvía a meter sus manos a sus bolsillos y ponía una cara de pocos amigos, supongo que quería comprender mi actitud.

–De acuerdo ahora que se a presentado su compañero empezaremos oficialmente la clase-. Anunció Azuma sacando un gis blanco de entre sus cosas mientras que Sasuke bajaba del desnivel que había en el frente fue así como con ese mismo porte elegante y presumido comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar, sin dejar de mirarme.

Mientras se acercaba su delicada fragancia de posibles miles de won llego a mi nariz enfatizando mi ambiente y armonizándolo con su suave aroma masculino. Aspire profundo sintiendo en mi interior una sensación acogedora y excitante, era como si el me estuviera tocando sin tocarme, esta era una sensación indescriptible, cerré mis ojos sintiendo cada vez más cerca su aroma primaveral fue entonces se me ocurrió algo tonto e infantil, nada propio de mi y eso lo supe al ver a Sasuke tirado en el suelo pues le había puesto el pie en el camino provocando que se cayera de boca tirando hasta su propia banca.

Cuando se encontró Sasuke en el suelo inmediatamente giro a verme furioso apretando sus puños por mi tonta acción. –Ups, lo siento ¿Te caíste?-. Dije en un tono chillón intentando sonar realmente preocupada y sarcástica a la vez.

–Tsk-. Lo escuche quejarse desde haya abajo mientras yo me aguantaba la risa y el resto de la clase carcajeaba pero en ese preciso momento apareció el baka ayudando a Sasuke a levantarse.

– ¿Estas bien Sasuke?-. Pregunto el rubio entrometido, levantando la banca y las cosas materiales que el morocho tenía sobre la paleta.

–Si-. Dijo sacudiendo su gakuran y elevando sus hombros pretendiendo querer mostrarse bien y que mi acción no lo había molestado, pero sabía que eso era mentira porque su rostro estaba furioso.

–Deberías ver por donde caminas Uchiha-. Le dije levantándome de mi asiento para poder representar que estaba preocupada por la caída de Sasuke ya que yo era como lo había dicho la representante de la clase, la que tenía que poner el ejemplo en el salón de clases.

_Ya pagaste una me debes otra. _Pensé dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro. 

–Vas a pagarme esta Haruno-. Lo escuche murmurarme mientras regresaba a sentarse a su asiento al lado mío y Naruto me miraba con sus ojos azules entrecerrados pues él había visto lo que yo había hecho, torcí el gesto en una mueca e imite su clásico monosílabo.

–Hmp-. Pero esta acción no funciono en Sasuke y tampoco logre intimidar al Uzumaki porque el Uchiha le apoyo.

_Vaya él no tenía ni dos horas en el instituto y ya tenía un nuevo aliado, Naruto._ Pensé poniéndome seria mientras regresaba a mi asiento y miraba a través de la ventana.

…

…

…

Las clases avanzaron de forma monótona y tranquila ya sin ningún incidente que me delatara a mí o al Uchiha ya que estábamos en la mira de varios de nuestros compañeros, Temari que no paraba de verme a mi y a él, Naruto que hacía lo mismo que Temari, Ino que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sasuke pese que ella estaba en uno de los primeros pupitres de enfrente de la fila de donde el morocho odioso se sentaba.

Y otros compañeros más que sintieron el cambio drástico del ambiente por él y por mí.

Pensé que mi pesadilla había terminado pues ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase de hoy que era Bilogía diera por finalizada. Estaba desesperada, impaciente mirando las manecillas del reloj como avanzaban lentamente y caminaban haciendo ese tic tac silencioso, pero de pronto Temari acaparo mi atención con sus palabras.

– ¿Irás a la fiesta de Tobi este fin de semana?-. Dijo Temari chocando sus dedos sobre la paleta en un, dos, tres y otra vez.

–No lo sé, si no tengo cosas que hacer yo creo que iré un rato, recuerda que hoy comenzamos con los exámenes y el próximo lunes es el más difícil, es el parcial de Kakashi y ese si que es realmente difícil-. Murmure inclinándome hacia mi frente irguiendo mi espalda y resaltando mi bien formado trasero a lo que Sasuke no perdió tiempo en mirarme de forma pervertida.

– ¿Tú vas a ir o llevaras a alguien?-. Le pregunte cerrando mis ojos mirándola de forma sospechosa pues ya sabía que cuando Temari me preguntaba si iría es porque ella ya había echo planes que no me incluían a mí.

–Bueno, es que… lo siento Sakura, pero iré con Shikamaru-. Dijo jugando con sus dedos a lo que yo reí de forma pícara.

–Pillina-. Musite jugando con una de sus coletas. –Solo pórtate bien de acuerdo ya veré si alguien me lleva esa noche-. Dije recargándome en mi asiento volteando a mirar a Sasuke de forma arrogante y hablando un tanto fuerte para que el consiguiera escucharme y creo que funciono porque frunció el ceño e hizo ese sonido que comenzaba a caracterizarlo.

–Ok chicos, para su examen necesito un proyecto basado en la mecánica del cuerpo humano, pueden tomar como referencia algún órgano del cuerpo, corazón, pulmones, riñones, en fin el tema principal es como trabajan, pueden desarrollar algo una representación a escala o usar los proyectores, lo que requieran para este trabajo-. Bufe molesta, la segunda clase que más odiaba era biología pues era impartida por el profesor número uno en perversión.

Será en equipo de dos y se calificara por equipo, es decir los dos juntos tienen diez pero si uno reprueba el equipo completo reprueba, así que para ser equitativos yo eh seleccionado a los equipos y gracias al nuevo alumno estamos completos, así que nadie se quedara solo, bien comenzaremos por… -. Empezó diciendo a las parejas.

–Ash-. Me queje rodando los ojos, el estúpido examen de parcial sería un jodido proyecto y para terminar sería calificado en equipo y lo peor era que tendía que pasar con el tonto o tonta que me tocara todo el resto de la semana hasta el día Viernes que era el otro día en que teníamos otra vez esta clase y en la que presentaríamos el dichoso proyecto.

_Bueno con que no me toque con el Uchiha todo estará perfecto. _Pensé mientras escuchaba los nombres de mis compañeros y miraba sus caras.

–Sakura Haruno-. Dijo Jiraya colocando una marca enfrente de mi nombre en su lista.

–Si-. Conteste sonriente pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de mi pareja.

–Tú aras pareja con Sasuke Uchiha ya que tu eres la representante de la clase y él es nuevo así que serás la más apropiada para trabajar con él-. Terminó de decir y cito a la siguiente pareja. _Vaya escusa. _Pensé y hubiera dicho algo en ese momento si es que las palabras hubieran salido de mi boca pero no hubo nada solo silencio y un hmp por parte del chico más arrogante de mi clase.

Sasuke Uchiha sería mi pareja y todo el resto de la semana me la pasaría con él hasta terminar el mentado proyecto.

Así que solo tenía dos opciones la primera: Renunciar a esto y reprobar ó arriesgarme a pasar tiempo con Sasuke a solas.

–Serás mi pareja-. Alcance a escuchar su voz al mirarlo parado frente a mi banca pero mis ojos solo estaban clavados en su cremallera ya que mi mirada irónicamente quedaba en esa altura.

–Iré en la tarde a tu casa ó vas a arrepentirte y a reprobar como con la clase del profesor Iruka-. Dijo y esta vez lo sentí acercarse a mi rostro pasando cerca de mi mejilla para susurrarme a mi oído mientras su suave, tersa y fría piel de su mejilla rosaba con la mía.

Estaba estupefacta, anonada sin poder creer que el destino me estuviera jodiendo de una forma burda, estaba paralizada solo mirando como todos se levantaban de sus asientos, tomaban sus cosas y se iban y yo estaba en mi lugar sentada con la boca abierta escuchando al Uchiha y sintiendo como me estremecía con cada una de sus palabras.

–Estaré a las 7 en tu casa-. Anuncio retirándose de mi cuerpo desfallecido mientras yo solo comenzaba a seguirlo con mi mirada mientras él iba caminando hacia la salida con ese porte tan elegante.

–A las 7…-. Me dije con voz vacía mientras contemplaba el aula vacía y esa puerta cerrada.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

Hola chicas espero les haya gustado este otro capitulo que les traje demasiado pronto pues estoy emocionada con este fic. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior… puede que Sakura parezca una zorra pero es todo lo contrario ella solo es sensual y linda o al menos eso es lo que intento que parezca.

Bueno a lo largo de la historia se darán cuenta del papel que ella juega y si a mí también me gusta la actitud arrogante de los dos ni uno ni otro se deja… tengo contemplado un primer beso en el siguiente capítulo pero todavía no se bien como o en que forma se dará pero yo ya quiero un beso ustedes ¿qué opinan?

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia.

Nos leemos pronto n_n Saludos chicas.

-Khsempai-


	3. Palabras duras

**Capítulo 3**

**Palabras duras**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*Y una noche llegaste como si nada, me miraste y te bese…*_

_._

_._

_._

Termine de verme al espejo, no era que necesitara arreglarme porque yo no era mucho de eso, sacudir mi cabello y ponerme lo primero que sacara del closet estaba bien pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de verme excelente ya que iría a su casa y aunque esta no era la primera vez que visitaba a una chica al menos para mí era la primera vez que sentía algo raro a lo que algunos llamarían química.

Aunque pensándolo bien, arreglarme demasiado solo me haría quedar mal pues se supone que son las chicas las que se tienen que arreglar para mí, no yo para ellas. Suspire recargándome en mi tocador pensando en su bella figura y su dulce rostro, ella de alguna forma era especial, casi nunca veo a una mujer como esas; sus ojos son hermosos y su piel es suave como las nubes y su cabello es sedoso.

Para ser una terriblemente mujer odiosa sabe como mantenerse cuidada. –Sakura-. Musite su nombre mirándome en el espejo e imaginando su rostro pero de pronto su palabra corto todo sentimiento.

– _¡Idiota!-._ _Menuda mujercita._ Pensé irritándome.

Esta era la primera vez que una mujer me decía eso sin que yo le hubiera hecho algo, las otras me lo decían al darse cuenta de mi infidelidad por eso no dolía, pero el que ella me haya insultado sin ninguna razón realmente me mortifico.

Ya había averiguado algo acerca de ella durante el almuerzo esta mañana, información que le saque a Naruto que no paro de parlotear sobre la hermosura y delicadez de la Haruno, notándose muy por encima de todo cuanto le gustaba esta chica aunque para ella él pasara por desapercibido.

De lo que pude averiguar acerca de Sakura es que se supone que ella es la chica más hermosa del instituto y puedo entender del porque dicen eso los chicos, nadie más tiene su cabello o sus ojos además de que nadie más es tan rica como ella o tiene su cuerpo que aunque no esta muy bien dotado del pecho se compensa con su pequeña cintura y su gran trasero.

También es especial, práctica Ninjutsu es por eso que entiendo ahora porque todos le tienen miedo cuando ella se enoja y por eso la alaban los chicos y ni una chica se mete con ella, según la historia de Naruto hay un chico llamado Lee que quiso impresionarla con obsequios y flores pero cuando la hizo enojar por robarle un beso ese chico termino en el hospital, dos costillas rotas, el hombro dislocado, su brazo derecho roto y varios desgarres fueron la consecuencia de ese beso. No lo culpo cualquiera desearía darle un beso a esa chica y mucho más cuando ella viste con ropa tan pequeña.

Y bueno aparte de que es voluntaria en el hospital de la escuela y que es la representante del consejo estudiantil y presidente de la clase 3-A, eso es todo lo que hasta ahora tengo aunque lo más resaltante sería su actitud arrogante y sus aires de diva pero para mi la primera impresión que obtuve de ella cuando la mire en el estacionamiento esta mañana fue: odiosa.

Sí, la Haruno realmente era odiosa, testaruda, engreída, arrogante, fría, embustera, traicionera, burlona, infantil, fea, orgullosa y de algo estaba completamente seguro… ella era vengativa. Eso lo supe cuando termine en el suelo del pasillo del salón.

–Tsk-. Golpe con el puño mi mueble a lo que algunas de mis fragancias se cayeron al piso.

–Sakura-. Hoy era mi primer día en el instituto y ya había pronunciado demasiado un nombre en especial. Me agache a coger las fragancias y las puse de nuevo en su lugar voltee a mirar el reloj y me dispuse a ir a su casa.

–Esto es tonto-. Murmure saliendo de mi habitación. –No debí ofrecerme a ir a su casa, para empezar no se donde vive-. Gruñí bajando mis escaleras, pensando en alguna forma de averiguar su dirección.

No tenía su celular o teléfono y encima de todo esta era la primera vez que sabía que ella existía. –Mierda-. Me queje por ser tan apresurado, pero entre más pronto termináramos el proyecto mejor, así menos tiempo la vería.

–Vas a salir a esta hora, Sasuke-. De pronto su voz acaparo mi atención. Me detuve al final de las escaleras y le mire sentado en el sillón mientras le echaba un ojo al reloj de su muñeca.

–Si ¿Por?-. Conteste enarcando una ceja, esta era la primera vez que Itachi me preguntaba si saldría, el regularmente no le interesa si salgo o no pero esta vez me pregunto.

–Solo pregunto-. Dijo levantándose del sillón a lo cual una rubia le siguió.

– ¿Temari?-. Murmure al verla levantarse detrás de él.

–Hola Sasuke-. Respondió esbozando una flamante sonrisa mientras jugaba con una de sus coletas. –Me entere que irás a ver a Sakura ¿Tan desesperado estar por verla?-. Su tono sarcástico y pícaro solo hizo que un extraño sonrojo apareciera en mis mejillas.

–Claro que no, solo iré por el proyecto-. Dije volteando el rostro para que no notara mi reacción espontanea a su comentario innecesario, pero mi voz comenzaba a delatarme.

–Sasuke-. Murmuro mi nombre y la sentí acercarse y cuando la voltee a ver estaba tan cerca de mi rostro que me puso nervioso algo que era rarísimo en mí. –La entrega del proyecto es para el viernes y hoy es lunes, vamos pueden terminarlo en un par de horas, a mí no me engañas ¿Cuál es tu intención?-. Pregunto de forma quisquillan te, haciéndome quedar ante Itachi como un desesperado.

– ¿Por qué piensas que tengo alguna intensión?-. Le conteste disipando ese sonrojo a lo que ella se inclino un poco más tomándome por los pómulos y apresando con fuerza.

–No sé, presentimiento-. Murmuro alejando su mano de mi rostro. –Pero, si le haces daño a Sakura voy a patearte ese trasero perfecto que tienes, entendiste-. Amenazo furtivamente. Si había algo peor que Sakura Haruno en el instituto definitivamente podría decir que es el monstro de Temari y conociéndola a ella podía entender el porque la Haruno y la del Desierto eran tan amigas.

Bufe mirándola con una mano en su cintura y mirándome con ojos asesinos. –Sakura solo es Sakura, no me interesa en lo absoluto, además hay mejores mujeres que esa niña presumidilla-. Musite hiendo a la salida a lo que Temari solo se cruzo de brazos mientras me miraba caminar hacia la puerta.

–Por tu bien espero que así sea-. Alcance a escucharla pero tuve que detenerme para preguntarle por ella. –Por cierto Temari puedes decirme en donde vive-. Dije tocándome la nuca como un niño tonto. Otra cosa que jamás había hecho.

La escuche suspirar pero accedió a decirme, mire el reloj en mi muñeca y estaba retrasado, su casa estaba a 10 minutos de la mía pero en moto llegaría en unos 5.

.

.

.

Iba manejando a todo lo que daba por la carretera hasta ver en una avenida la casa de dos pisos con jardín extenso que Temari me había dicho y mire en la entrada de la cochera ese fabuloso Ferrari que ilumino mi vista despabilándola por completo, no podía entender como una niña como esta tenia tanto lujo.

Aparque cerca de su auto, me quite el casco y camine hasta su puerta, toque el timbre y espere unos minutos a que saliera, no espere demasiado pues casi después abrieron la puerta, pensé que el ama de llaves o alguna mucama iba a abrirme pero me equivoque porque fue ella personalmente la que abrió su puerta.

Y cuando lo hizo casi quede estupefacto, usaba unos shorts de mezclilla cortos, una blusa de tirantes blanca que dejaba remarcar su sostén que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y sus converse blancos. Su atuendo era… era… bueno, demasiado para lo que yo hubiera querido ver y de pronto me emocione sintiendo mi cara arder un poco por el nuevo sonrojo que estaba teniendo, era claro que yo no era de este tipo de personas que se sonrojan solo por ver a alguien con tan poca ropa pero es que Sakura tenia algo un no sé que, que me excitaba de sobre manera.

Pero cuando llegue a su rostro mi sonrojo se desvaneció cuando la mire seria clavándome esa mirada fría que solo hizo que rodara los ojos. –Vas a invitarme a pasar-. Ella frunció el ceño un poco pero finalmente abrió mas la puerta y yo entre, su casa era bonita por decir un cumplido, había pocos muebles pero eran los suficientes como para estar cómodo, sobre las claras paredes había algunos cuadros representativos de varias personas pero que no tenían nada que ver con su familia, supuse eran amigos o conocidos los que estaban esos cuadros incluso hasta mascotas había adornando su pared y cuando llegue a su habitación fue lo mismo, no había ningún cuadro de su padre o madre.

–Comenzaremos por buscar un tema, sobre que quieres hablar-. Anuncio ella sentándose en un cojín frente al ordenador mientras estaba buscando algo en un cajón.

–No se de lo que sea, me da igual-. Murmure divisando casa rincón de su habitación; su cama era amplia, tenía un tocador de un tamaño medio frente a su cama al lado de ella estaba su closet y un poco mas allá estaba la puerta de su baño, su cuarto tenía una puerta-ventana corrediza que daba hacia su balcón. Su habitación era cómoda, amplia y estaba impregnada de un aroma en particular me parece que era un olor a cerezos pero también olía como a algo de canela.

– ¡Te estoy hablando Sasuke!-. De pronto grito llamando mi atención.

–Hmmm-. No la había escuchado ya que estaba mas entretenido gravando cada rincón de su habitación en mi memoria, no se porque estaba haciendo esto, pero mi cuerpo actuaba casi por si solo.

–Si no estas poniendo atención entonces mejor vete yo terminare el proyecto sola-.

_Engreída. _Pensé mirando como me veía, sus ojos estaban serios y su rostro no tenía alguna clase de expresión que no fuera molestia. Pero algún rincón de mi cerebro decía que Sakura se veía hermosa luciendo esos anteojos que solo la hacían ver más inteligente y cuya belleza desapareció con su actitud.

–Tsk-. Gimió volviendo su vista al ordenador, por alguna razón no había en su rostro ese sonrojo que yo quería ver, tampoco estaba nerviosa o tartamudeaba con las palabras, no había nada de eso, nada que en otra chica definitivamente habría.

–El corazón-. Dije. –La mecánica del corazón estaría bien-. Pero Sakura ya no volteo a verme y comenzó a escribir mientras acomodaba sus anteojos de cristal.

Nunca me pregunto nada o me pedía ayuda para complementar alguna idea del proyecto, solo estaba ella ahí sentada frente al computador escribiendo como maquinita palabras que solo ella entendía y que yo de repente le echaba un vistazo a la complejidad de su escritura, los lentes no solo eran una representación de su inteligencia, es que ella era inteligente.

– ¡Listo!-. Dijo elevando los brazos al aire. Enarque una de mis cejas y le mire. –Bien, lo leerás y harás una maqueta o proyección lo que quieras-. Dio un clic y su impresora comenzó a trabajar. Diez cuartillas, eso era lo que había sacado junto con la portada en menos de 20 minutos.

–Toma, ahora vete-. Tomo las hojas y las coloco con fuerza sobre mi pecho mientras giraba para caminar a su cama y sentarse doblando sus piernas debajo de su cuerpo. Yo estaba callado, molesto y me sentía completamente ignorado por una chica que no suspiraba, que no se sonrojaba y encima de todo que me ordenaba.

Jamás había recibido órdenes de nadie y esta no iba a ser la excepción. – ¿Qué, acaso no escuchaste Uchiha? Vete, el trabajo ya esta terminado ya no hay necesidad de que te quedes, tienes cuatro días para estudiar-. Busco el control remoto y prendió su televisor el cual le subió hasta topar con el límite del volumen. –Conoces la salida o ya se te olvido-.

Sus palabras no eran dulces o amables, más bien eran frías y groseras, ella era como un espejo de mí y eso me estaba jodiendo, ella me estaba calentando la cabeza no solo con la pequeña ropa que usaba sino por sus palabras, nadie a excepción de mi padre me hablaba de esa manera, ni a Itachi se lo permitía y no había razón para que yo le permitiera a una chiquilla necia, tonta y fea ordenarme cosas.

–Sabes que Haruno, aquí tienes tu estúpido trabajo-. Deposite las hojas sobre el escritorio al lado de su pc y di media vuelta para salir. Le hubiera dicho muchas cosas pero no encontraba las palabras correctas y las necesarias para dedicarle no se si era porque estaba muy molesto o porque ella me quitaba toda palabra de la boca con su sola presencia.

–Perfecto, no necesito a nadie como tú-. La escuche decir y después soltó una risa.

–Eres odiosa-. Voltee a mirarla a lo que ella me miro mientras bufaba.

–Y tú eres un patán-. Contesto bajando de la cama. –Eres un idiota presumido que no conoce nada acerca de mí no te permitiré que vuelvas a insultarme o a hacerme llorar-. Gritó acercándose a mi rostro tomando entre sus dedos mi mentón que presiono con fuerza.

Y así recordé a Temari, de seguro era ella la que le había enseñado a intimidar a las personas de esta manera además ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de que no la volvería a hacer llorar?

–Tsk-. Me queje tomando su mano la cual apreté en su muñeca causándole dolor pero que su rostro aguanto y de pronto algunas palabras salieron de mi boca casi por si solas. –Y yo no dejare que una chiquilla mimada y fea me quiera tratar como sus zapatos-. Dije mirándola de forma profunda a lo que ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

–Deberías empezar a comportarte como lo que eres Haruno y no como una cría tonta que no sabe lo que quiere para si misma-. Mis palabras definitivamente causaron mella en ella pues su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al grado de que podía escuchar como bufaba.

–Dicen que eres la chica mas sexy de Aomori, pero yo solo veo a una ramera que viste de forma provocativa y que consigue lo que quiere con palabritas "inocentes y bonitas", dicen que eres voluntaria en el hospital general, pero yo solo veo a alguien que quiere sacar provecho de algo para que la mimen, dicen que enviaste a un idiota al hospital por robarte un beso, crees que ese chico lo hizo ¿Por qué quería? O solo fue un reto que le costó demasiado caro su precio. Tú no eres más que una niña riquilla, mimada presumida y odiosa, eres fea, solo mírate como vistes, crees que es correcto que alguien de tu edad vista de esa manera, solo provocas con tus pasos a los hombres que crees que te admiran por tu belleza pero te equivocas, no eres la chica más linda del instituto, tampoco eres la mejor y no eres la diva que pretendes ser, tú solo eres Sakura, una tonta niña presumida-.

Quite su mano aventándola hacia un lado mientras la observaba como su mirada se cristalizaba y se llenaba de una agua salada. –Sal de mi casa-. Dijo y su voz tembló. –Quiero que te largues-. Grito firmemente parada frente a mí señalándome la puerta de su habitación. – ¡Que te largues Uchiha! Vete-. Eludió nuevamente desviando su mirada a su escritorio.

Creo que me había pasado con algunas palabras, pero alguien tenía que poner en su lugar a esta chica pretensiosa, yo esperaba que me contestara o incluso esperaba que quisiera golpearme pero no hubo nada de eso solo me corrió y me miro enojada y… triste.

Tomo las hojas que había dejado al lado de la Pc y me las dio por segunda vez. –No reprobare por tu culpa-. Esas fueron sus únicas palabras y después me empujo fuera de su habitación. En la cual después de encontrarme afuera comencé a escuchar sus gemidos llorosos pese a que el televisor estaba con todo el volumen. –Creo que me pase-. Murmure viendo en mis manos las cuartillas del proyecto y en la caratula su nombre y el mío.

.

.

.

Por alguna razón me sentía incomodo, mal, esta era la primera vez que hacía llorar a una chica de manera directa y ya la estaba imaginando tirada en su cama boca abajo llorando abrazando a su almohada mientras se derramaba en llanto.

Estaba pensativo no podía alejar su mirada de mi mente, esa mirada cristalina, Sakura es una chica fuerte pero también conocía la palabra dolor y llanto, suspire un poco divisando el cielo que ya estaba oscuro y mire las pocas estrellas del cielo clavando mi mirada en esas tres estrellas que están casi juntas.

Sentía algo raro en mi pecho, extraño y esta era la primera vez que sentía mi corazón estrujarse. –Sakura-. Musite divisando nuevamente su nombre impreso en esa hoja de papel reciclado. Trague un poco de saliva y cerré mis ojos divisando a esa mujer mientras la recordaba hostil y arrogante mientras recordaba a la Sakura que había bajado de su súper auto esta mañana.

Y así con su imagen me sumí en un estado de somnolencia.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

* * *

¿Reviews?

-Khsempai-


	4. Ataques sorpresivos

**Capítulo 4**

**Ataques sorpresivos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*Intentas disculparte pero tus versos no son originales*_

_._

_._

_._

No sé porque razón tenía gravada en mi memoria su imagen cristalina, esos hermosos ojos color jade brillaban a causa de la humedad que se estaba acumulando en su mirada y ese temblor en su mentón que indicaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo a causa de esas palabras acongojantes e hirientes.

Sí, me había pasado con lo que le había dicho ayer en su casa, creo que realmente fui ruin con las palabras que utilice y quizá si hubiera utilizado otras palabras ella no hubiera llorado, pero es que alguien necesitaba ponerla en su lugar y hacerle ver las cosas como son y aunque apenas este era mi segundo día en Aomori ya sabía mucho acerca del instituto y de sus estudiantes sobre todo de la Haruno.

– ¿Y como te fue con Sakura?-. Pregunto sorbiendo un trago de su café humeante desde el otro lado de la mesa a lo que mi padre dejo de leer el periódico de esta mañana y mamá quedo estática con la cafetera en las manos.

Yo me atragante con un pedazo de pan que devoraba y es que la pregunta espontanea de Itachi consiguió llamar la atención de mis padres cuya mirada posicionaron en mi sorprendidos, aclare mi garganta porque no era algo cotidiano que Itachi hablara de chicas en la mesa y peor a un en familia.

–No tan bien como Temari contigo ayer en la tarde-. Respondí formando una sonrisa en mi rostro a lo que Itachi solo bajo la mirada mientras mis padres ahora clavaban su mirada en él y es aquí donde mi hermano se arrepentía de haber metido la pata. –Terminamos el trabajo rápido, tendremos diez-. Asegure bajando la mirada a buscar mi taza de café, me sentía incomodo ya que mis padres nunca se enteraban de mis relaciones educativas o amorosas y siempre terminaban pensando lo peor.

–Bien-. Contesto Itachi dibujando una sonrisa burlona y una mueca torcida. – ¿Y le besaste al menos?-. Musito a lo que yo no entendía porque estaba haciendo esto enfrente de papá y mamá.

Me puse pensativo y enseguida le reproche por la forma en que me estaba preguntando y si no lo conociera diría que él estaba celoso o al menos esa era mi impresión por su actitud y aptitud sobre el tema de la Haruno. A Itachi que diablos le importaba si bese o no Sakura. –Itachi ¿Por qué estas preguntando esto? Sakura solo es mi compañera de clase y nada más-. Me levante de la mesa fastidiado. – ¡Y no le bese!-. Grite tomando mis cosas del suelo y camine hacia la salida de la cocina, se me estaba haciendo tarde para irme al instituto e Itachi estaba hablando puras estupideces.

–Hmmm, Sakura es una excelente chica-. Alcance a escuchar los susurros de Itachi y las declaraciones de mi padre a lo que mi madre comenzó a escuchar con atención mientras desviaba su mirada a mi padre a Itachi y después a mí.

–Regreso más tarde-. Musite confundido por tantas palabras.

_No se porque coños mi hermano estaba diciendo todos estos disparates si ni siquiera el conocía a Sakura ya que era obvio si yo no sabía hasta ayer que ella existía de seguro el tampoco pero entonces… ¿Por qué razón hablaba de ella como si la conociera tan bien?_

Subí a mi moto, me coloque el casco y arranque a toda velocidad directo aquella colina en donde se encontraba el dichoso instituto que por alguna razón estaba alejado de la ciudad. Mire el letrero grande de piedra rosada en relieve el nombre del colegio; ya estaba a unos metros de llegar y cuando por fin llegue no lo hice con mi entrada de ayer porque hoy había llegado a tiempo, me estacione en el mismo cajón que ayer esperando a una peli rosa que de seguro aparcaría en el siguiente cajón y que bajaría con sus aires de diosa.

La estaba esperando por una sola razón, hablar con ella tranquilamente ya que anoche nos exaltamos tanto que termine diciéndole cosas que la hirieron así que necesitaba pedirle "disculpas". Sí, disculpas pues la culpa me estaba atormentando, esta era otra cosa que debía sumar a mi lista de estupideces, yo no era la típica persona que se disculpa después de algo pero sentía que tenía que dárselas.

Estaba nervioso, impaciente y recitaba de forma tonta mis disculpas al aire mientras veía como algunos estudiantes pasaban por mi lado y me miraban de forma extraña, supongo se debía a mi soliloquio o porque estaba recargado sobre mi moto esperando a alguien en especial.

Creo que estuve unos treinta minutos aquí afuera esperando a que ella llegara pero no se visualizaba por ningún lado ese llamativo auto rojo. Deslice la manga de mi camisa y mire mi reloj 7:15 am. Sakura estaba retrasada.

Baje la mirada al suelo y ya no podía esperarla más, a pesar de que había llegado con suficiente tiempo a la escuela estaba llegando tarde a la primera clase por culpa de la Haruno que no aparecía por ningún lado. Bufe molesto, solo había perdido mi tiempo para nada y encima creo que esta era una señal de que no debía pedir disculpas. Yo no era ese tipo de persona, no lo era.

Coloque el casco sobre la moto y cogí mis cosas para adentrarme al edificio A y caminar directo a mi salón de clases y cuando llegue la clase ya había comenzado.

–Tarde de nuevo joven Uchiha-. Dijo el profesor, ayer a esta misma hora lo habíamos tenido.

–Lo siento-. Me disculpe pasando al salón pero mientras caminaba hacia mi pupitre visualizaba el asiento vació de al lado, Sakura no había llegado.

–Solo espero no se le haga costumbre-. Escuche la voz ronca del profesor que continuaba escribiendo sobre la pizarra.

Me acomode en mi asiento y saque mis cosas colocándolas sobre la paleta para comenzar con la primera clase de hoy, pero estaba desconcentrado, no podía pensar en alguna otra cosa que no fuera la ausencia de la Haruno que por alguna razón ella no había llegado.

–Temari-. Susurre recargándome en mi pupitre llamándola. –Temari-. Repetí al ver que no me estaba escuchando. – ¡Temari!-. Enfatice un poco más su nombre y entonces ella giro a verme.

– ¿Que quieres?-. Contesto ella con voz ronca y baja divisándome por encima de su hombro después de haberla llamado muchas veces.

– ¿Es normal que Sakura siempre llegue tarde?-.

–No-. Contesto seca y cortante volteando a mirar su cuaderno de notas que solo tenía garabatos gravados y que no iban acorde a la clase de matemáticas, Temari era una despistada total.

–Temari-. Volví a llamarla. –Temari-.

– ¿Qué quieres Uchiha?-. Musito pero esta vez se le olvido a la tonta hablar en tono bajo y el profesor nos miro molesto.

– ¡Ustedes dos!-. Anuncio señalándonos. –Puedo entenderlo de la señorita del Desierto, pero de usted joven Uchiha, a la esquina cada uno pegados contra la pared-. Mire a Temari hacer un gesto y una mueca torcida mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la esquina mirándome para cumplir con su castigo. –Vamos joven Uchiha a la otra esquina-. Señalo el profesor indicándome la esquina contraria a donde Temari se había colocado.

Bufe de forma extensa, era mi segundo día y ya me habían castigado y todo por culpa de la Haruno y sus llegadas tardías. Fue entonces que mientras caminaba por el pasillo para dar vuelta a todos los pupitres una sombra femenina se paro detrás de la puerta de la entrada al salón.

Esa silueta era diferente, ella no podía ser Sakura, pero por alguna razón algo me decía que era ella pese a que mis ojos decían lo contrario y cuando esa puerta se corrió ella me sorprendió, si era Sakura.

Su personalidad parecía ser la misma de ayer, fría, arrogante, orgullosa, seria. Pero había algo en su físico y que de cierta forma era diferente, usaba la misma falda del instituto bien planchada remarcando los pliegues de su seifuku negro, usaba suéter prenda que ayer no traía puesta, el suéter estaba abotonado hasta el cuello cerrando debajo de su moño rojo y sus licras cubrían sus delicadas piernas que eran adornadas por sus zapatos de charol negro que reflejaban la profundidad de su falda.

Su apariencia ya no era como la de ayer más bien ahora parecía ser un uniforme delicado, recatado, sencillo y elegante; aunque era corto podía notarse que estaba un poco más largo y holgado pero que de igual manera la hacía lucir bien, no se parecía en nada al seikufu provocativo de ayer, pero eso no fue lo que me dejo impresionado sino que cuando llegue a su rostro ella estaba usando los mismos anteojos de cristal de anoche que remarcaban la comisura de sus ojos jade que contrastaban perfectamente con esos pendientes de pequeñas piedras color verde esmeralda.

Tampoco usaba demasiado maquillaje creo que solo estaba usando el necesario, que remarcaba sus ojos en un color negro y un colorete que le pintaba unas chapas en sus mejillas, su maquillaje también era muy diferente al de ayer. Pero lo que más cambio fue su cabello que estaba suelto cayendo por su rostro en un corte desnivel hacia el frente y fue ahí cuando todo el salón se sorprendió al ver a la Haruno parada en la entrada.

Enarque una de mis cejas y voltee a mirar a Temari que estaba con la boca abierta visualizando a su prospecto y de pronto Ino grito parándose de su lugar a alcanzar a Sakura que a un seguía parada en la entrada sin moverse, parecía una estatua divisando las caras de los chicos que estaban igual que la rubia de coletas, pero algo no había cambiado en lo absoluto y eso era su arrogancia y altanería.

– ¡Sakura, tu cabello!-. Chillo Ino pero Sakura solo la miro seria llevándose una mano a tocar su cabello corto y cuya mano se deslizo de la suavidad de su pelo cayendo por su rostro hasta quedar su mano a uno de sus costados.

–Ah-. Gimió ella intentando dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro pero que no le salió bien.

– ¿Pero que te paso?-. Ino estaba más asustada que sorprendida mientras miraba a la Haruno y la recorría con la mirada al ver a una nueva Sakura que lucía "normal" claro en aspecto físico porque en cuanto a personalidad seguía siendo la misma chica.

–Nada-. Su voz sonó seca, fría, chillante sin ese toque de dulzura o arrogancia de ayer, más bien creo que Ino dio en el punto clavando una aguja difícil de sacar y esa actitud corrosiva solo se amplió mucho más.

–Pero… tú cabello-. Contó Ino acariciando ese pelo corto.

–Era difícil de peinar, además ya necesitaba un nuevo cambio-. Musito y su mirada se cristalizo pese a que usaba esos anteojos delgados de cristal que solo pronunciaron sus lágrimas. El ambiente se había puesto tenso y algo marcaba completamente la diferencia entre el hoy y el ayer y eso… era ella.

–Seño… seño… señorita Haruno-. La voz del profesor estaba entrecortada y yo no podía entender a estos estudiantes y profesor ¿Acaso tan acostumbrados estaban a la diva de ayer que les sorprendió de sobremanera ver a una chica normal?

–Lo siento, lamento haber llegado tarde-. Murmuro ella pasando por el lado de Ino que se quedo en la puerta mirando a Sakura caminar sin ese paso sexy y su falda ya no ondeo.

Sus pasos eran pesados y su caminar era acompasado al ritmo de las respiraciones. – ¿Sakura?-. Dijo Temari también perpleja, mientras la miraba pasar para sentarse en el asiento de atrás de forma recatada pero mientras ella venía hacia acá ella nunca me miro, era como si me ignorara por completo otra vez, era como si mi existencia fuera nula para ella.

La Haruno realmente me había dejado sorprendido, a donde diablos había quedado esa pretenciosa mujer presumida. ¿Qué había hecho yo para que ahora esta nueva Sakura apareciera causando impresión en todos por su nuevo cambio?

Esto estaba siendo raro y lo peor de todo es que de alguna forma yo me sentía culpable. El silencio en el aula se prolongo durando por varios minutos mientras todos miraban a la Haruno sacar sus cosas y colocarlas sobre su pupitre para comenzar a hacer sus anotaciones. Tomo su lápiz y lo coloco entre sus dedos, acomodo esos anteojos y espero pacientemente a que el profesor continuara con la clase pero todos estaban anonadados.

.

.

.

El día definitivamente había pasado extraño, no solo fue el aula de clases sino en la cafetería también y en la hora de deportes que también se remarco ese cambio notorio. Ella amarro su cabello en una coleta, se coloco una playera más holgada pero su short deportivo rojo estaba corto, dejando visualizar sus bien torneadas piernas.

– ¡Hey Sasuke!-. De pronto la voz chillona del dobe llamo mi atención.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Sakura-chan?-. Pregunto echándome la culpa y acechándome mientras cuatro tipos más se acercaban a rodearme.

– ¿Eh?-. Arrugue mi frente mirando como estos chicos comenzaban a hacer un círculo alrededor de mí. Uno era de cabello largo oscuro de ojos aperlados, el otro era de cabello café oscuro con unas marcas triangulares en sus mejillas, otro más tenía dientes afilados con cabello largo claro y el último que me provoco una conmoción fue un chico de ojos agua marina cuya mirada era penetrante remarcando sus ojos en un contorno negro, tenía el cabello rojo y un tatuaje en la frente con el símbolo de "amor".

–_Patéticos-. _Pensé al divisarlos bien porque parecía que querían intimidarme solo por ser varios contra mí, pero esto no me provocaba en lo más mínimo temor, al contrario me daba risa y Naruto que al parecer se creía el macho alfa de este grupito. Menee la cabeza de un lado para otro y lleve mi mano derecha a tocar mi frente sintiendo vergüenza. S_i yo fuera el líder de este grupo no llegaría con alguien así como el dobe tan directo pareciendo unos delincuentes juveniles inexpertos. _

–Uchiha-. De pronto el castaño me llamo. –Dicen que tú fuiste el último que vio ayer a Sakura ¿Qué le hiciste?-. Pregunto mirándome de una forma agresiva a lo que todos clavaron su mirada en mí.

–Kiba-. Interrumpió el dobe colocando su mano sobre el pecho del moreno.

–Yo no le hice nada ¿Por qué debería haberle hecho algo?-. No era mi culpa que ella haya cambiado drásticamente, a menos que se tomara mis palabras enserio.

"_Deberías empezar a comportarte como lo que eres Haruno y no como una cría tonta que no sabe lo que quiere para si misma, no eres la chica más linda del instituto, tampoco eres la mejor y no eres la diva que pretendes ser, tú solo eres Sakura, una tonta niña presumida"._

Acaso esto iba enserio, de verdad Sakura había tomado serias mis palabras. Esto era incomodo y molesto sobre todo porque ahora los tipos de mi clase se habían enterado que yo era el último chico que Sakura había visto ayer y por eso me estaban acosando.

Y de pronto el chico de ojos aperlados recito ciertas palabras que bloquearon mis sentidos. –Te gusta la Haruno ¿Cierto?-.

– ¡¿Qué?!-. Conteste con nerviosismo y como si fuera un ataque explosivo de reacciones sentí como un fuerte calor comenzó a recorrerme cada célula de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cabeza y acumularse frenéticamente en mis mejillas.

– ¡Ah!-. Grito el de dientes afilados señalándome enojado. –Sasuke ¡Tú!-.

–Si te gusta-. Dijo el peli rojo serio asegurando las palabras del otro chico a lo que yo voltee el rostro aun lado avergonzado, esta era la primera vez que sentía una reacción espontanea como estas sobre todo por esas cinco palabras que calaron mi cuerpo.

– ¡Sakura-chan es mía!-. Dijo el dobe moviendo su mano frente a mí señalándome, era como si me estuviera advirtiendo que ella era solo era de él.

– ¡Hey Naruto!-. Y de pronto ese tal Kiba intervino.

–Sakura no es tuya, ella es mía-. Aseguro cruzándose de brazos mirando al dobe con la mirada enrojecida y el puño alzado.

– ¡Hey! Sakura no es de ninguno de ustedes, ella es mía-. Dijo el chico de cabellos largos separando a Kiba y a Naruto.

–Te equivocas Neji, Sakura será mía-. Dijo el peli rojo acercándose al trío.

–Gaara, Sakura no saldría contigo ni en sueños-. Murmuro el chico de dientes afilados.

– ¿Qué dijiste Suigetsu?-. Gaara volteo furioso clavando una mirada asesina en ese chico de cabellos claros que solo abrió los ojos sorprendido, dio media vuelta e intento correr pero Gaara lo tomo por la playera halándolo a la bola quíntuple de idiotas y así comenzó una pelea porque después intervino Neji, Kiba y Naruto, este último que salió volando entre tanta conmoción mientras se peleaban por ver quien se quedaría con Sakura y fue gracias a su riña que se olvidaron completamente de mí.

–Tsk-. Me queje torciendo una mueca mientras miraba a estos golpearse y a otros más unirse a la pelea.

Di media vuelta yo no quería tener nada que ver con estos tipos que solo ocasionaban problemas pero al dame vuelta mi mirada se cruzo con la de la Haruno que estaba unos cuantos pasos más adelante practicando volibol.

Y como por inercia mi cuerpo empezó a moverse solo. – ¡Haruno!-. La llame interrumpiendo su partido pero creo que no me escucho o al menos creo que no quería escucharme pues dejo de mirarme, salto por los aires y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el balón consiguiendo así un punto para su equipo.

– ¡Haruno!-. Le nombre de nuevo pero ella no volteo a verme tan solo esperaba otra vez el balón que se detuvo al verme interferir en la cancha, Sakura se quedo estática parada en su sitio sin moverse mientras el profesor Gai pitaba por mi interrupción.

– ¡Haruno!-. Por tercera vez la llame a lo que Sakura solo volteo el rostro a divisarme mientras me acercaba a ella y quedaba a su lado.

Y cuando estuve cerca de ella las firmes palabras que pensaba decirle no salieron de mi boca y para el colmo todas las miradas se clavaron en nosotros dos incluso las miradas del dobe y sus busca pleitos, algunas chicas susurraban cosas acerca de nosotros y otras por la nueva apariencia de Sakura y lo que estaban diciendo no me estaba agrandando en nada.

– ¡¿Qué?¡-. Contesto molesta mirándome con ojos furtivos.

Enarque una de mis cejas arrugando mi rostro, la presión que estaba sintiendo por su mirada y su actitud estaba molestándome y encima todo el gimnasio nos estaba observando.

–Tsk-. Bufe nuevamente y mágicamente tome la mano de Sakura apresándola entre la mía y su toque fue suave, cálido, terso era como sentir algo dulce. Su mirada y la mía bajaron al mismo tiempo a ver ese toque que provoco una leve corriente eléctrica en nuestros cuerpos, era como si estuviéramos hechos él uno para él otro o era porque estábamos encantados con nuestros roces.

–Te… tenemos que hablar-. Eleve mi mirada a revisar su rostro el cual estaba sorprendido y su mirada tembló cuando abrió levemente su boca por la sorpresa de haberla tocado pero ella no dejaba de visualizar nuestro enlace. No podía negar que yo también estaba sorprendido porque por primera vez estaba sintiendo algo raro, algo que con ninguna otra chica había sentido.

–Ven conmigo-. Dije jalándola a lo que su mano se estiro pero yo fui regresado bruscamente por la fuerza que la Haruno había aplicado lo que consiguió que cayera al suelo de espaldas pero no la solté.

–No-. Y de pronto contesto deshaciendo nuestro enlace de una forma lenta, ella presiono sus dedos formando un puño, creí que me iba a golpear pero solo ella escondió su mano detrás de su espalda mientras friccionaba sus dedos ¿avergonzada? Me levante del suelo y la mire de frente mientras ella intentaba esconder su mirada desviándola a todos lados.

– ¿Sakura?-. Le nombre, generalmente uso su apellido para nombrarla pero esta vez decidí llamarla por su nombre, escuche su respiración y mire como su pecho subía y bajaba y después de algunos segundos por fin dijo algo.

–Muévete, interrumpes mi partido-. Ella había regresado, su voz era fría y dura y su mirada me calo cuando me miro.

–Vamos tenemos que hablar-. Iba a tomarla nuevamente de la mano pero en ese preciso momento alcance a ver de reojo como Suigetsu tomaba un balón y lo aventaba hacia mí, al parecer a ese cara de pez no le había agradado en nada el que yo tomara de la mano a la Haruno.

– ¡Cuidado!-. Grite enredando en su cuerpo mis brazos y bajándola al suelo cayendo los dos para así evadir el balón que ese baka lanzo con fuerza. Ella cayó encima de mí, hizo un gemido y después una mueca mientras tenía cerrados sus ojos, yo caí de espaldas golpeándome la cabeza contra el suelo y de pronto su frente y la mía chocaron como dos camiones en una intersección, el golpe fue tan duro que consiguió apresar mi cabeza entre su gran frente y el suelo frío.

Por el golpe que recibí al caer tuve que cerrar los ojos repentinamente y cuando los abrí mire a Sakura pegada a mi rostro; la punta de su nariz estaba al lado de la mía, sus ojos seguían cerrados y sus delicados, delgados y húmedos labios estaban pegados junto con los míos que pronto obtuvieron movimiento logrando que nuestros labios juguetearan los unos con los otros en un suave ritmo pero casi enseguida ese movimiento se detuvo, mire como ella abría despacio sus ojos y me miraba a los míos reflejándose y por fin había conseguido ver lo que ayer y hoy quise ver.

Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo en un colorete intenso, incluso no solo sus mejillas su rostro estaba completamente rojo y creo que esto más lo que yo que yo quería ver, Sakura estaba sonrojada. _Así que es así como se ve una fiera ruborizada. _Pensé y en ese instante la voz chillona de Naruto gruño con aflicción mientras se dejaba caer al piso de rodillas y levantaba los brazos al techo de forma melodramática. – ¡Nooooooooo! Yo quería ser el segundo beso de Sakura-chan-.

_¿Segundo? _Pensé clavando mi mirada en ella que se despegaba de mis labios y desfiguraba su rostro enojada, entrecerró su puño derecho y lo elevo en el aire y aquí supe que tendría un ojo morado.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

* * *

Hola chicas, espero les haya gustado el capítulo n.n y no olviden comentar gracias. Nos leemos en el próximo.

Matta nee.

¿Reviews?

-Khsempai-


	5. Conociendo el pasado

Only you - Khsempai | 11

**Capítulo 5**

**Conociendo el pasado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*Y detrás de esa máscara encuentro tu rostro; tan firme y tan bello*_

_._

_._

_._

Oscuridad, eso fue lo que vi después de sentir un dolor ardiente en mi mejilla que fue calmado por una bolsa de hielo que apaciguo ese ardor e hinchazón. –Auch-. Gemí sintiendo lo húmedo de mi mano y como caminaba apoyado del brazo de alguien.

–Naruto-. Murmure algo desubicado pues ese golpe me había acomodado bien las ideas, miraba algo borroso pero podía ver bien aún. –No Sasuke, soy Neji-. Alcance a ver por mi ojo bueno como torcía una mueca molesto por haberlo confundido.

–Suéltame-. Dije deshaciendo ese abrazo y ese tal Neji me bajo sentándome en las gradas.

– ¿Ya estas mejor, Sasuke?-. Escuche la voz de Suigetsu a mi costado mientras yo miraba en mi mano la bolsa de hielo que se estaba derritiendo.

–Hmp-. Solté furioso aventando la bolsa de hielo que alguien cacho en el aire y cuando levante a mirar a esa persona no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, hombre de mi estatura más o menos piel blanca cabello negro corto redondeado en un corte de hongo que se veía realmente patético, ojos negros y lo más impresionante y raro cejas pobladas muy tupidas.

–Sakura si que pega muy fuerte-. Dijo dando un paso ayudándose de su muleta y estiro la mano ofreciéndome de nuevo esa bolsa de hielo que yo había aventado. –Póntela o tendrás durante una semana ese ojo morado, eres apuesto Sasuke Uchiha y a las chicas no les agrada ver a un chico que ha sido humillado por Sakura-san-. Cito y Gaara alcanzo la bolsa que pego a mi mejilla sin consideración.

– ¡Oye!-. Chiste enojado porque este peli rojo me había golpeado con la bolsa de hielo a propósito.

–Él tiene razón Sasuke, mejor póntela ya esta bajando la inflamación-. Murmuro el raro de peinado extraño.

–Tsk-. Gemí incomodo porque era cierto por culpa de la Haruno yo había sido humillado. – ¿Y Naruto?-. Pregunte al no verlo en la bola de curiosos que estaba a mí alrededor mirándome como un perdedor.

–Por allá-. Señalo Suigetsu y yo voltee a mi derecha mirando al dobe sentado abrazándose mientras lloriqueaba y susurraba cosas sin sentido. _Yo quería ser el segundo beso de Sakura-chan. _Murmuraba meneándose acongojado.

–Basta Naruto todos queríamos ser el segundo beso de Sakura pero gracias a un idiota… "Suigetsu"… perdimos esa oportunidad-. Dijo Kiba cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro de una forma berrinchuda.

–Ah-. Lance un gran suspiro al aire y lleve una mano a tocarme la cien de forma pensativa, mene la cabeza de un lado para otro tranquilamente, ahora tenía que hablar con la Haruno y definitivamente tendría que escucharme pues este golpe no iba a ser de a gratis. Baje la bolsa de hielo de mi rostro y me dispuse a caminar hacia la salida en busca de ella pues cuando la busque ella había desaparecido del gimnasio con todo y su equipo.

– ¡Sasuke!-. De pronto escuche mi nombre a mis espaldas, voltee levemente hacia atrás y mire al tipo de muletas que me estaba mirando. –Conozco esa mirada-. Dijo y yo entrecerré más los ojos. –Si le haces daño a Sakura-san te las veras conmigo-. Amenazo.

–Ja-. Solté una risa sarcástica. Este idiota parecía que quería pelear conmigo en ese estado tan melancólico. –A caso es tu novia o algo para que intentes defenderla-. Dije girando mi cuerpo completo para verlo, apenas si se podía poner en pie por si mismo.

–No, pero Sakura-san es lo que quiero proteger; podrá verse dura y se valdrá por sí misma pero no la conoces Sasuke, no sabes absolutamente nada de ella-. Chisto de forma arrogante y vaya que en este instituto, todos querían darse aires de grandeza que no le quedaban, pero sus palabras de pronto me recordaron a lo que ella me había dicho ayer en su casa.

_*Eres un idiota presumido que no conoce nada acerca de mí, no te permitiré que vuelvas a insultarme o a hacerme llorar* _

Incline la cabeza aun lado mirándome más arrogante y altanero demostrándole que no me importaba que el estuviera casi lisiado y que si me hacía enojar el regresaría de nuevo al hospital pero esta vez por mi.

–Acaso estas queriendo decirme algo, cejas raras-. Y mis palabras le dolieron pues le mire apretar el mango de una de sus muletas. –Vamos, crees que alguien tan patético como tú podría vencerme, solo mírate apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie, vaya hombre que eres y así dices que vas a proteger a una presumida que se cree la reina de este mullido lugar-.

–Sasuke-. De pronto como si la tensión se hiciera presente Naruto se paro de su esquina y se acercó a mí a tomarme del hombro para poder calmarme. –Ya relájate, no es para tanto, además no te busques problemas, eres nuevo en el instituto recuerda eso, no querrás que te expulsen-.

–Hmp-. Sacudí mi hombro quitándome así la mano de Naruto que estaba mojada. –Pues controla mejor a tus amigos patéticos que quieren hacerse los héroes cuando no sirven para nada más que para joder-. Estaba molesto, irritado sintiendo palpitar mi mejilla que ya no dolía pero que aun seguía caliente pese al hielo que le había puesto.

–Sasuke-. Mire como Naruto meneo los labios y gire de nuevo hacia la puerta de la salida, pero al hacerlo el sonido de la madera chocar contra el suelo y un paso pesado me aviso que el cejotas quería pelear. Cerré mi puño con fuerza, no iba a contenerme en nada pero entonces mientras giraba y la muleta se quedaba estática en el suelo Neji había detenido a ese chico cuya mirada se cristalizo.

–Neji-. Murmuro él con voz entrecortada.

–Basta Lee aun te estas recuperando-. Dijo el oji perla y yo le mire bien recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza. _Así que este es Lee, el tipo del que Naruto me había hablado. _

–Así que tu eres Lee-. Musite guardando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi gakuran. –Hmp-. Solté intentando reírme. –Naruto-. Le llame a lo que el dobe me miro. –Así que fue este el primer beso de la Haruno ¿no?-. Mene la cabeza avergonzado, la Haruno si que tenía terribles gustos.

– ¿Qué?-. Contesto el dobe, como pretendiendo no entender lo que estaba diciendo pero Lee lo interrumpió.

–Me hubiera gustado ser su primer beso, pero no fui yo-. Cerró los ojos y soltó una lágrima. –Ni siquiera toque los labios de Sakura-san pero tú… hasta lengua metiste, Sasuke-.

–Hmmm-. No comprendí sus palabras, se suponía que él debía ser su primer beso por eso el dobe estaba tan afligido diciendo que el debió ser su segundo beso cuando lo fui yo y claro que metí lengua no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad que quizá no sé daría en otra ocasión además de que mi boca se movió por si sola, era como si deseara ese beso.

–Lee nunca beso a Sakura, solo se quedo en intento y mira como terminó, deberías ser más agradecido Sasuke, tú solo has terminado con un ojo morado y eso porque te quitamos a Sakura de encima sino hubiéramos tenido que ir a visitarte al hospital-. Musito Neji.

–No era necesario que me la quitaran yo puedo solo contra una fiera-. Dije orgulloso a lo que todos chasquearon los dientes. –Sakura es especial-. Alcance a oír a Suigetsu murmurar.

–Entones si Lee no fue su primer beso ¿Quién fue?-. Pregunto el dobe al cual mire extrañado ya que él había sido en primer lugar el que me había dicho que este rarito la había besado, aunque yo juraría que Sakura no tendría solo un beso al ser la chica más deseada por todos, de seguro ya estaría más que manoseada por todo el instituto, al menos eso pensaba pero… el dobe aseguraba que yo fui su segundo beso así que también me dio curiosidad.

–Un universitario-. Y de pronto una gélida voz contesto rápidamente desde las gradas y era Gaara el que nos miraba con esos ojos que calaban hasta los huesos y que me provocaban ciertos escalofríos. –Lee conoce mejor la historia ya que era su mejor amigo-. Dijo apoyando su mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos y espero a que Lee comenzara.

–Y lo seguiré siendo aunque Sakura-san ya no me vea como su amigo-. Dijo el ceja pobladas.

"Fue hace un año, Sakura no era la chica que conocemos hoy, ella era diferente, feliz siempre estaba sonriente, alegre jamás estaba triste o seria, tampoco era fría y arrogante como lo es hoy. Todas las tardes un chico del instituto Seitoku venia por ella y eran felices, no duraron mucho tiempo quizá unos cinco meses cuando la tragedia ocurrió.

Un día salimos temprano porque un profesor no había venido, entonces como siempre la acompañe a su casa y cuando llegamos ahí, el auto de su novio estaba estacionado aun lado de la acera. Aun la recuerdo muy bien, inhalo profundo y se puso nerviosa ella me había dicho que su novio tenía una sorpresa para ella, se puso realmente feliz, sus ojos brillaban, destellaban con la más resplandeciente luz, su sonrisa se ensancho y camino más a prisa, quizá él había venido a hablar con sus padres sobre el futuro.

Pero cuando ella abrió la puerta de su casa se quedo parada en el umbral estática y se llevo las manos a su boca tapándola, supuse sería una sorpresa enorme que la dejo con la boca abierta pero para bien, pero que equivocado estaba, cuando me acerque a ella sus ojos ya no resplandecían con luz sino que lo hacían con tristeza al ver en el suelo la ropa de su novio y una ropa femenina.

La llame pero ella estaba en shock, intente persuadirla pero eso no funciono, era como si la vida literalmente se le hubiera ido en esos momentos, ella camino despacio y yo entre en su casa de tras de ella, siguiéndola. Yo también estaba nervioso y la hubiera detenido pero mi cuerpo no reacciono solo se escuchaban sus gemidos llorosos y los gemidos ardientes de una pareja en la habitación de su madre, subimos las escaleras y al llegar a esa puerta Sakura se desplomo al abrirla.

Encontramos a su madre y a su novio en la cama, no pudimos hacer nada, su novio se paro de inmediato a ver a Sakura y su madre se quedo sentada en la cama sin poder creer que su hija los encontrara en tal acto, para Sakura su madre estaba muerta igual que su padre que no hizo nada más que proteger a su madre a pesar de que Sakura le había dicho lo que había visto".

–Su novio fue su primer y último beso hasta antes del tuyo Sasuke, nadie más a besado a Sakura ni a probado sus labios-. Culmino su melodramática historia y fue entonces que ahora las cosas me concordaban un poco al no encontrar en su casa retratos de su familia, quizá la historia podría ser cierta pero yo no me tragaría ese cuento.

–Es por eso que Sakura viste linda, para demostrarle a ese idiota lo que él dejo ir, podrá sonar estúpido pero ese hombre reconoció lo que dejo ir; hace un par de meses que dejo de venir y siempre que estaba parado ahí a las afueras del instituto recargado en las rejas abría y cerraba una cajita de un anillo de compromiso, ese anillo era la sorpresa de Sakura-chan-. Musito Naruto.

–Aunque debemos agradecer que eso haya pasado, porque después de eso todos en el instituto nos dimos cuenta de la belleza, delicadeza y arrogancia de la Haruno, tal vez ella cambio para bien o para mal, pero por eso ella es especial-. Dijo Gaara bajando sus manos a recargarlas sobre sus piernas.

–Y ¿Cómo se llama el susodicho?-. Pregunte ya que ciertas cosas de esa historia me tenían intranquilo y solo me llenaron de más curiosidad por saber quien es el chico que la daño, mire a Lee que fue el que me había contado tal historia, le mire suspirar y bajar la cabeza.

–No necesitas saber cosas innecesarias Sasuke-. Murmuro con la cabeza baja. –Digamos que… ese hombre es cosa del pasado, ahora lo que importa es Sakura y el hecho de que a ti te gusta ella-. Elevo su rostro y me miro arrogante y de tras de él Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Suigetsu y Naruto me miraron.

–Tu eres el que ha llegado más lejos de todos nosotros, no solo somos nosotros cinco los que estamos de tras de Sakura, todo el instituto quiere conquistarla, porque desde ese día Sakura cambio y aunque tenga el aspecto de una mujer cualquiera ella es especial, jamás existirá otra mujer como ella y por eso todos la respetan, cualquier otra chica se hubiera suicidado pero Sakura-san es fuerte, por eso te dije que no conoces nada acerca de ella y es por eso que la protegeré-. Menciono acomodando sus muletas para dar un paso hacia delante.

–Te has convertido en un rival más, pero no te quedaras con Sakura-. Gaara pasó por mi lado divisándome de reojo.

–No te dejare libre el camino, Sasuke-. Dijo Neji pasando también por mi lado mirándome igual que Gaara.

–Ella será mía y los Uchiha no son bienvenidos en este instituto-. Kiba palmeo mi hombro derecho con sorna y paso por mi lado también.

–Suerte, todo el instituto desea a la Haruno, pero ella ha sido y será de un solo hombre ella será siempre de…-.

– ¡Suigetsu!-. Reprocho Naruto. –Como dijo Lee, Sasuke no necesita saber cosas innecesarias, él mismo se dará cuenta a su debido tiempo-. Naruto sonrió y empujo a Suigetsu el impertinente que corrió a alcanzar a los demás.

Esto estaba demasiado extraño y raro, no podía comprender nada en lo absoluto y las cosas se estaban poniendo fastidiosas.

–Vamos Sasuke, aun tenemos clase-. Anuncio Naruto sonriendo y echándose a correr yo me quede parado ahí solo escuchando como los pasos del dobe desaparecían, eleve mi rostro a mirar una de las ventanas y el reflejo de Sakura apareció ahí.

¿_Especial? _Pensé dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro. _¿Qué tiene la Haruno de especial?_

.

.

.

Termine de asearme en los vestidores y me apure para ir a clases; aun me quedaban cuatro fastidiosas horas de estudio, no era que no me gustaran los libros o colocar notas en mi cuadernillo era solo que este instituto no me agradaba en nada, sus técnicas de enseñanza eran tediosas y monótonas pese a que llevo un par de horas en este colegio. Yo era Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor de todos y el que tenía las mejores notas pero este instituto estaba denigrando mi reputación como el mejor.

Llegue hasta el salón de clases, me posicione en la puerta y mire que la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban en su lugar y digo la mayoría porque la banca de la Haruno estaba vacía y solo Ino y Temari estaban en sus respectivos lugares. Bufe torciendo una mueca y mire el pasillo divisando si esa golpeadora no estaba cerca pero no se vislumbraba por ninguna dirección del pasillo así que me dispuse tranquilamente a pasar a mi banca.

Pero no contaba con que Temari el monstro iba a atacarme, ni siquiera llegue a tocar mi asiento cuando Temari ya me tenía agarrado por el cuello de mi camisa que se arrugo entre sus puños.

– ¡Te dije que no le hicieras daño Uchiha!-. Musito apretando más fuerte su puño al grado de estrangularme con mi propia ropa.

–Suéltame Temari-. Alcance a decirle con voz ronca por la presión que tenía en la garganta.

–Eres un idiota Uchiha-. Decía mientras me zarandeaba como trapo viejo.

Si había una cosa que me molestara más que la humillación propia era que no pudiera desquitarme tan solo porque ella era una chica. Una chica ruda.

– ¡Basta!-. Eludí tomando sus manos las cuales avente y cayeron a sus costados. –No sé de que diablos estás hablando pero no te permitiré que me trates de esta forma, y no creas que porque solo eres una chica no puedo golpearte también-. Anuncie acomodándome el gakuran.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que me golpearas?-. Su voz era ruda y seca.

–Si me provocas sí, no me contendré-. Mis palabras ahora si eran mías ya que estaban firmes y sonaban seguras.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie se acercó a nosotros todos como ayer estaban arrinconados contra la pared mirándonos discutir y es que Temari al igual que Sakura eran todas unas fieras sin dueño.

–Eres un idiota Uchiha, todos ustedes son iguales-. Murmuro pluralizando a mi familia presionando su puño y mirándome furtivamente.

–Habla lo que quieras Temari pero no caeré más en tus provocaciones, eres igual que la Haruno solo que más corriente-. Y esas palabras le dolieron. –Estas con ella solo porque puede pasarte las respuestas de los exámenes, la usas como tu muñeca solo porque ella es una torpe niña presumida, estas con ella porque necesitas mandar a alguien que se deje subyugar, estas con ella ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tu títere?-.

La mano de la del Desierto se elevo formando un puño pero esta vez no iba a dejar que me golpearan tome su puño entre mi mano y lo apreté con fuerza a lo que Temari frunció su rostro acongojándose en el dolor.

– ¡Hay! Me estas lastimando Uchiha-. Anuncio encorvándose pero yo solo podía apretar más fuerte su mano escuchando como tronaban sus nudillos o sus dedos. –No vuelvas a provocarme, no quiero que me vuelvas a insultarme o no me contendré, si hay algo peor que tú esa es la Haruno y ya me las veré con ella cuando la vea, esto no me gusta más que a ti, pero si es necesario entonces lo haré-. Solté su puño y ella derramo un par de lágrimas, era la primera vez que veía a una fiera de este tamaño llorar.

–Eres… eres… -. Tartamudeo mientras su mentón se contraía y mordía sus labios quizá por coraje ya que era la primera vez que Temari era controlada y eso lo supe cuando el resto del salón me alabó por enfrentarla. Continué mirando a Temari y como se sobaba su mano. –Eres…-

–Un estúpido niño pretencioso que intimida a las mujeres-. Y de pronto esa voz sonó calmando la bulla del salón. Forme una sonrisa torcida en mi rostro, ahí estaba ella a mis espadas, gire lento y arrogante y cuando estuve frente a ella su mirada verdosa choco con mis ojos oscuros. Ella estaba seria, no traía puestos sus lentes, su cabello corto estaba suelto, usaba un poco de maquillaje y tenía la mano derecha colocada sobre el contorno de su cintura.

–Se te ve muy bien ese ojo morado-. Soltó con cierto sarcasmo y burla y ahí me recordó porque estaba tan enojado, era por el golpe que ella me había propinado hace un rato.

–Solo porque me has dejado un ojo morado te crees demasiado, sino hubieran intervenido los demás…-.

– ¿Qué? ¿Me hubieras golpeado?-. Chisto con diversión. –No lo creo Uchiha, al contrario porque no agradeces a tus amiguitos de que te sacaron de mis garras para salvarte la vida, en el mejor de los casos tú hubieras terminado en el hospital pero tu orgullo de niño macho hubiera quedado por los suelos-.

– ¿Crees que una chica podría vencerme a mí? Sueñas Haruno, además tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-.

– ¿Tú y yo Uchiha?-. Anuncio burlista. –No mi amor… tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, me caes mal, no eres más que un niño presumido que en menos de 24 horas ya se ha convertido en el chico más popular entre la comunidad femenina del instituto, eres patético, enfrentándote con una mujer delicada hasta hacerla llorar, eso es repugnante, solo quieres darte tus aires de grandeza, eh averiguado muchas cosas interesantes de ti y ahora sé porque te sacaron de Fuji, fue porque golpeaste a tu mentor ¿No Uchiha?-. Abrí mis ojos desconcertado, se supone que esa información era confidencial y no tenía la más mínima idea de como es que la Haruno había conseguido tal información. ¿_Qué más sabía ella?_.

–Eres un busca pleitos con aires de grandeza y no creas que vas a venir aquí a Aomori a hacer lo que se te venga en gana, este es mi territorio así que más te vale que te andes con cuidado, no quiero ser la responsable de que te expulsen y que seas la vergüenza de tu familia una segunda vez. ¿Quiero que te disculpes con Temari?-. Ordeno de forma cabal.

Estaba frustrado, esto no estaba pasando. Yo no estaba recibiendo órdenes de una niña como estas, esto no era real.

–No voy a disculparme Haruno, no lo hare y no de daré ese gusto-. Ella enarco sus cejas casi pretendiendo juntarlas, inclino la cabeza aun lado y quito su mano de su cintura. –No estoy preguntándote si quieres o no ¡Lo harás!-. Ordeno nuevamente, pero yo no iba a hacerlo.

–Hmp-. Gemí sonriendo y meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro mirándome en una situación completamente distorsionada. –En verdad eres especial-. Murmure levantando la cabeza. _Era por esa razón que desde la primera vez que la vi me gusto, una chica como estas nunca se ve. _

–No lo haré y es mi última palabra-. Cite pasando por su lado rosando mi hombro izquierdo por su hombro derecho aventándola ligeramente a lo que ella se movió de su lugar mientras me miraba pasar a sentarme en mi respectivo lugar.

–Ya siéntate Haruno, no pongas el desorden-. Musite feliz. Esta vez había ganado yo porque su cara estaba desfigurada en un sentimiento de… sorpresa y si la Haruno quería guerra, guerra tendría.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

Matta nee.

¿Reviews?

-Khsempai-


	6. Secretos

**Capítulo 6**

**-O-**

**Secretos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*No serás la que inspira mi vida, pero eres aquella que me llena de vida*_

_._

_._

_._

Simplemente no podía creer que la Haruno estuviera en mi cabeza y a pesar de que intentaba olvidarla y hacerle la vida de cuadritos no lo conseguía porque cada vez que yo daba un paso ella estaba un paso más delante de mí, ya les había dicho en una ocasión que Sakura es vengativa ¿no?, pues sí, si lo es.

Y a pesar de que intentaba darle en su orgullo no podía hacerlo, era como si hubiera algo que me impidiera hacerle daño, un daño que yo estaba deseando que pasara pero no que no podía conseguir.

Lleve mis manos a mi nuca sobándola y dándome pequeños masajes en los hombros, mientras movía mi cuello de un lado para otro escuchando como tronaban mis cervicales y se destensaban mis músculos esternocleidomastoideos, estaba cansado y agotado las clases aburridas habían terminado hace unos 15 minutos atrás pero algunos chicos se habían quedado a organizarse para ir al kareoke y a beber esta tarde.

– ¡Entonces ya sabes Uchiha te esperamos en Tsukoyomi!-. Anuncio Suigetsu despidiéndose desde la puerta del salón mientras era jalado por una castaña muy guapa.

–Nos vemos Sasuke-. Dijo Naruto saliendo con Kiba y Lee riendo como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, por otro lado Gaara y Neji solo se limitaron a mirarme de una forma quisquillante como diciéndome _"ni se te ocurra ir",_ rodee los ojos y suspire profundo, no quería tener problemas y mucho menos con ese peli rojo que proyectaba miradas asesinas.

Deliñe una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro despidiéndome de Naruto y de Suigetsu ya que estos dos eran los únicos que me habían caído un poco mejor que los otros aunque no podía evitar el hecho de que estos chicos del instituto son demasiado raros primero estaban enojados conmigo buscando pleito y después estaban pegados a mí como si fueran chicles, como si fuéramos amigos cercanos.

–Sí, claro-. Voltee a mi banca a tomar mis cosas y divise por inercia esa butaca vacía, Sakura tenía un rato que se había ido, apenas y la chicharra sonó cuando ella salió dispara junto con Temari e Ino que salió casi a rastras por estas dos. Cogí mi mochila y me acerque a su banca la cual estaba tan perfecta a excepción de unas pequeñas estampillas que tenía pegadas en la paleta corazones, gatos, perros y caritas felices.

–Hmp-. Gemí aguantando la risa, porque para ser la banca de Sakura ella aun parecía ser toda una cría careciente de una total madurez pero que en ella se veía realmente dulce, de pronto sacudí la cabeza rápidamente por las estupideces que estaba pensando _¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo acariciando la madera inerte de su lugar? _

Di media vuelta y me di cuenta de que estaba solo, el salón se había vaciado rápidamente, comencé a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la pizarra y después doblar a mi derecha para ir a la puerta. _Al fin… al fin había terminado mi segundo día en Aomori_. Pensé saliendo del salón y camine por el pasillo para llegar hasta las escaleras y bajarlas hasta el primer piso ya que nuestro salón se encontraba en el quinto y para el colmo los elevadores estaban suspendidos porque era semana de ejercicio.

Me habían dicho que una semana por mes los elevadores se suspendían esto era con la finalidad de obligarnos a hacer ejercicio. Tsk, no era nada más que puro fastidio sobre todo para nosotros que nos tocaba estar en el quinto piso. Termine de bajar esas escaleras ya había pocas personas en el instituto un par de novios, personas que salían de la biblioteca y otras que entraban, otras que salían de la cafetería y otras que solo estaban perdiendo el tiempo echados de panza sobre los jardines del colegio.

Me estaba dirigiendo al estacionamiento cuando mi celular vibro en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo saque y divise la pantalla un número desconocido, no le di importancia y guarde mi celular más tarde revisaría quien era, además nadie tenía mi número solo mi familia, mis primos y uno que otro amigo como el baka de Naruto pero nada más.

Mientras me estaba acercando al estacionamiento iba buscando dentro de mis cosas las llaves de la moto para poder irme, removí entre mis cosas una y otra vez sin poder tener éxito alguno en encontrarlas pues después de gimnasia esta mañana y de asearme solo avente las llaves al interior de mis cosas y donde cayeran estaba bien de todas formas estaban en mis cosas pero parecía que mi mochila era todo un abismo pues no las hallaba y cuando por fin pude sentirlas levante la mirada, ya había llegado al estacionamiento y estaba justo al lado de mi moto pero cuando la mire deje caer mis cosas.

La llanta delantera estaba desinflada hasta el tope, el asiento tenía una especia viscosa de color café muy coagulada y pegajosa yo diría que era helado de chocolate con jarabe y chispitas de chocolate porque había pequeños grumos sobre todo el asiento de piel, los espejos estaban rotos y batidos de otra cosa rara que no pude identificar pero que olía terriblemente mal, además todo el resto de mi motocicleta estaba salpicada de agua y tierra pero lo peor de todo fue que los faroles y luces de mi hermosa moto estaban rotos, hechos pedazos, añicos totalmente.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo y hubiera sospechado de cualquier idiota al ya ser el centro de atención y el rival de todos estos; a no ser por el helado, los hombres no comemos helado con chispas de chocolate y jarabe líquido, esto era tracalería de una mujer y solo podía pensar en una sola… Sakura Haruno ó quizá Temari, pero era más probable que esto haya sido idea de la Haruno ya que Temari tomaría otras acciones como romper sádicamente las luces del moto.

Bufe molesto y a la vez divertido, su tonta travesura no impediría que no llegara a donde tenía que ir, además de que iba a pagarme unas luces nuevas, el lavado y la compostura algo que definitivamente no le iba a salir nada barato, pero para ser ella y teniendo un Ferrari de seguro sería nada. –Vas a pagar Haruno-. Susurre levantando mis cosas del suelo e intentando quitar el batido de mi pobre moto, pero era imposible y encima me estaba ensuciando las manos.

Saque un pañuelo y me limpie, metí mi mano derecha a mi bolsillo en búsqueda de mi celular para llamar a Itachi a que viniera por mí, abrí el teléfono y enseguida una nueva llamada entro.

– ¿Dónde estas Sasuke te estamos esperando, el partido comienza en 15 minutos?-. Musito mi primo desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

–Aun estoy en el instituto, no creo llegar a tiempo, ya llego Itachi-.

–Aún no ¿Por qué?-.

– ¿Quién más esta contigo?-.

–Mi hermano y… oh espera…-. Anuncio perdiéndose en algo porque su voz comenzó a retirarse de la bocina.

– ¿Sai?-. Lo nombre pero el idiota andaba demasiado perdido como para querer contestarme. – ¡Sai!-. Espere en la línea un par de segundos más y le llame por tercera vez. – ¡Sai, con un demonio contesta!-. Cite molesto, odiaba que me dejaran colgado en el teléfono.

–Oh perdona Sasuke, pero es que acaba de llegar Muku con unas nenas que para que te cuento-. Dijo con la boca hecha agua, definitivamente ese idiota era todo un pervertido sin moral.

–Que bien entonces pásamelo a él o a tu hermano-. Ordene, porque pedirle de favor a Sai que viniera por mi solo sería una perdida de tiempo.

–De acuerdo Sasuke te paso a Uta-. Murmuro alejándose de la bocina y podía imaginarlo entregarle el celular a su hermano y dirigirse sin remedio a esas chicas que el pervertido de Muku mi otro primo pervertido había llevado.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?-. La voz de Uta por fin sonaba, al fin tenía a alguien cuerdo y cabal del otro lado.

–Necesito que vengas por mí aun estoy en el instituto, te veo en el estacionamiento por la entrada al edificio de A-.

–Si, si ya se donde, llego en unos diez minutos pero que le paso a tu…-. Murmuro.

–Solo ven por mí te explico luego-. Él asintió y colgué la bocina.

Para cuando Utakata llego conmigo yo estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol que estaba frente al cajón donde la Haruno aparcaba todas las mañanas.

– ¿Por dios que le ocurrió?-. Musito Uta sorprendido sin poder creer que mi moto estuviera en tan malas condiciones. –No, mejor dicho que te ocurrió a ti-. Dijo divisadme el rostro. –Se supone que los golpes debes pararlos con tus puños no con la cara, Sasuke, Itachi se pondrá muy molesto cuando vea que su hermanito tiene un enorme moretón en el ojo-. Susurró sin dejar de mirarme.

–Hmp-. Voltee el rostro, no iba a decirle que una chica me había golpeado.

–Para dejarte así el rostro debieron agarrarte en pelotón, aunque lo dudo tu eres uno de los mejores, pero bueno, ahora esperemos a ver que dice tu hermano cuando te vea aunque por otro lado creo que no eres bienvenido en esta escuela ¿verdad?-. Cito divisando mi moto. –O es que acaso fue una travesura o solo fue un idiota tratando de llamar tu atención-. Termino de decir con tono serio mientras quitaba la mirada de la moto y me miraba ahora a mí.

–Deja de hacer tantas preguntas-. Chiste acercándome a su auto en el cual avente mis cosas en el asiento de copiloto.

–De acuerdo, esta bien Sasuke, pero no imagino al idiota se metería contigo-. Musito de forma burlista mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

–La Haruno, Sakura Haruno-. Y no sé porque su nombre se escapo de mis labios, pero al decirlo la carcajada de Uta se detuvo y su rostro palideció al reflejar un sentimiento extraño.

–Sakura… Haruno-. Cerró ese nombre apaciguado y bajo la mirada al suelo rodándola poniéndose algo nervioso.

– ¿Estas bien?-. Pregunte al verlo muy sospechoso al haber reaccionado tan misterioso después de escuchar el nombre de la Haruno.

– ¿Ya llamaste a la grúa?-. Corto de pronto la conversación mientras pasaba un trago grande de saliva e intentaba controlar ese sentimiento.

–Si pero… ¿Seguro qué estas bien?-. Eludí nuevamente, el aclaro su garganta y tosió un poco bajando el rostro al suelo.

–Solo vámonos, hay viene la grúa-. Su actitud estaba siendo fastidiosa y ya no quise preguntarle más, la grúa se llevo mi moto y yo me subí al porche 911 turbo DD color blanco a él le gustaba el lujo y las carreras eso era de familia, ya no pregunte nada después de subirme porque Uta estaba serio y ni siquiera menciono una sola palabra en el corto camino a su casa.

Al llegar yo fui el primero en bajar del auto pero él aun seguía con las manos sobre el volante pensativo con la mirada clavada en el parabrisas, no quise hacer más preguntas porque había después de todo llegado a la conclusión de que él se había puesto así después de oír el nombre de la Haruno. ¿_A caso él también la conocía?_

– ¡Hey Sasuke!-. De pronto la voz de Sai sonó desde la entrada principal de su casa. –Date prisa ya va medio tiempo, se tardaron demasiado y dile a Uta que se apure o Muku se comerá a su nena-. Su tono burlón solo hizo que me pusiera de malas, Sai era un completo idiota.

Divise a Uta que seguía en el interior de su auto, suspiro, cerró los ojos, hecho la cabeza para atrás, la regreso al frente, abrió los ojos y golpeo el volante con enojo, le mire hacer una mueca torcida y abrió su auto saliendo, azoto su puerta y entro en su casa dejándome a mí ahí parado sin poder comprender nada en lo absoluto.

Incline la cabeza y fruncí el ceño, no entendía nada, metí las manos a mis bolsillos y me dispuse a caminar.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Uta?-. Inquirió Sai al verlo pasar por su lado y verme llegar a mí con él.

–Nada-. Musite elevando los hombros adentrándome a su casa. – ¿Y que le paso a tú ojo?-. Pero no le respondí.

En la sala ya estaba sentado frente a la enorme pantalla SD Itachi que tenía a una morocha restregándosele en el cuerpo pero parecía que para mi hermano no existiera esa chica que estaba demasiado buena porque ni siquiera mi hermano tenía una especie de sonrojo en su rostro o estaba emocionado, más bien estaba ignorando a la pobre chica que se esmeraba en hacerlo bien y en llamar la atención de un chico que ni siquiera la notaba.

En otro de los sillones estaba Muku que era el hermano mayor de Uta y Sai y que se estaba comiendo a una rubia a besos mientras una castaña jugueteaba en el inició de sus pantalones. Esa chica debió ser la chica de Uta pero el solo se acercó a la barra de su bar a beber algo mientras se recargaba en su barra y miraba el partido que se estaba proyectando en la pantalla.

Y Sai, que decir de él; el descarado andaba en boxers ya, después de que entre creo que se desvistió el desvergonzado. Se suponía que veníamos a ver el partido de futbol no unas escenas de un burdel, pero mi tío no estaba en casa la mayoría del tiempo así que estos tres se desvivían haciendo y deshaciendo cosas, así eran ellos.

–Sasuke-. De pronto escuche a Sai a mis espaldas. –Te toco esta…-. Dijo presentándome a una peli roja que sonrió con delicadeza mientras dibujaba en su rostro un pequeño sonrojo.

–Hola Sasuke…-. Chillo con voz sexosa y camino lentamente cruzándose de piernas como una modelo o como una teibolera experimentada. Coloco sus manos sobre mi pecho pero para ser una chica que no tenía nada de senos consiguió que mi cuerpo se pusiera tenso al acariciarme hábilmente el pectoral con sus dedos y marcarlo despacio con sus uñas, cerré los ojos complacido por esa sensación y mi ritmo cardiaco se elevo.

–Ven cariño-. La escuche y sus manos tomaron las mías bajándome hasta sentarme en el sillón. – ¿Te gusta?-. Susurró a mi oído delineando con su lengua el lóbulo frío de mi oreja.

–Aja-. Murmure dejándome llevar por esa sensación al sentir como ella bajaba su mano y deslizaba mi bragueta para meter su mano en mis pantalones, sus toques eran expertos y cuando pude sentirla acercarse a mi rostro sus labios rosaron los míos, su lengua comenzó a deslizarse fuera de su boca y de pronto tuvimos contacto, un contacto que no pude evitar comparar con aquel abrazante beso, el de Sakura.

Y aquellas sensaciones antiguas pronto desplazaron a estas, aquella lengua era más suave que esta, aquella boca era mas dulce que esta y aquellos movimientos eran mejores que estos, si no hubiese sido porque aquel beso duro fracciones de segundos me hubiera corrido en frente de toda la escuela con ese simple beso, pero este otro beso, el de la peli roja comparado con aquel otro solo me estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Ella apretó fuerte con su mano y yo brinque por un instante sobre el sillón mientras la imagen de la Haruno se proyectaba en mi cabeza con ese sonrojado rostro dulce e inocente pero mordaz. –Sa…-. Silabe la primeras letras de su nombre pero no pude completarlo porque Itachi me golpeo en el hombro.

–Venimos a ver el partido Sasuke si quieres cogértela dile a Muku que te preste una habitación-. Irrumpió Itachi desplomando todas esas sensaciones, le mire y el me miro; de seguro se estaría preguntando igual que los otros que fue lo que me paso en el ojo pero Itachi solo meneo la cabeza y se puso de pie.

La chica que estaba sobre mi se quito haciéndose aun lado mirando furiosa a mi hermano por haberla interrumpido en el momento más excitante para ella, pero en eso llego Muku.

–Déjalo Itachi-. Intervino sonriente. –Tú pequeño hermanito ya no es un santo, además vamos ya sabías que no venías exactamente a ver el partido, no es la primera vez que vienes-. Muku se acercó a Itachi clavando una mirada furtiva en él, la cual no tuvo mayor efecto que la mirada de mi hermano sobre este, porque para ser sinceros Itachi era mucho mejor que mi tonto primo engreído.

–Yo me largo-. Bufo Itachi molesto aventando a la pobre linda chica que solo se quedo expectante ante el rechazo tan prominente.

– ¿Que te pasa Itachi? Desde que esa mujercita te dejo has estado actuando raro, acaso esa cría era muy importante o es que acaso si te enamoraste-. Chisto mientras retaba a Itachi a un duelo de palabras y miradas pero Itachi paso por ello dándole vuelta para así caminar a la salida.

–Espera Itachi-. Le llamé al verlo dispuesto a irse, además después de todo alguien tenía que llevarme a casa y dudo que mis primos quisieran llevarme sobre todo porque estaban ahora disgustados.

–Como quieras-. Alcance a oír a Muku que aventó a las pobres chicas que intentaban complacerlo a él. –La fiesta se acabó Sai, saca a estas de aquí-. Ordeno con voz fuerte, dirigiéndose a la barra a molestar a Uta que solo miraba a Itachi con ojos serios a lo que Itachi también le miro de la misma forma pero más incandescente.

_¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?_

.

.

.

–Itachi-. Lo nombre al encontrarnos afuera de la casa estacionados. – ¿Por qué Muku dijo eso?-. Pregunte, no era que me importara la vida amorosa de mi hermano pero en algo Muku tenía razón Itachi había cambiado demasiado hace un par de meses, él ya no era el mismo pese a que con nuestros padres aparentaba otra cosa.

–A veces… él habla cosas sin sentido-. Contesto quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, suspiro profundo y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás. –Pero es cierto que a ti no puedo ocultarte cosas-.

– ¿Eh?-. Murmure sin comprenderlo.

–Ese ojo morado… te lo hizo Sakura ¿cierto?-. Cuando escuche el nombre de la Haruno en la boca de Itachi me sorprendí.

_Así que si la conoce. _– ¿De dónde la conoces?-. Pregunte intrigado pero Itachi solo miro a su frente y jugueteo con las palabras.

–No te enamores de ella, Sakura es un tabú para nosotros los Uchiha-. Murmuro abriendo la puerta de su auto y salió dejándome a mi con la intriga de saber de donde Itachi conocía a Sakura y porque me había pedido que no me enamorara de ella, además él como sabía que la Haruno me había golpeado.

Esto era un misterio que yo mismo tenía que resolver porque dudo que alguien quiera explicarme las cosas, cosas que yo no entendía, sobre todo porque también estaba el tema de Utakata al haber reaccionado como lo hizo cuando escucho el nombre de Sakura.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no cambiaron mucho, tuve que pedirle prestado a Itachi su auto para poder moverme ya que mi moto aun estaba en el taller, hoy por la tarde pasaría a recogerla. Las clases seguían siendo igual de monótonas y abstractas, sin sentido, los exámenes eran una papa pero el ambiente que se proyectaba cerca de mi lugar era aterrador que hasta provocaba ciertos escalofríos a los compañeros que estaban alrededor nuestro.

Temari traía vendada su mano, _exagerada, _pensé al verla mirarme con ojos asesinos pero ya no le hice caso alguno e intente ignorarla toda la mañana pero a la única que no podía ignorar era a la Haruno que anda de aquí para allá moviéndose tranquilamente haciéndose la inocente, de pronto en la penúltima hora la mire salir contorneando sus caderas igual que siempre, tal parece que la escenita que hizo el día de ayer con su nueva apariencia no fue nada más que para llamar la atención porque hoy volvió a regresar con su seikufu provocativo y a sus pasos airosos de diva.

Y aunque su cabello seguía corto y usaba los mismos anteojos eso no indicaba que hubiera cambiado mucho, aunque ya no me dirigía para nada la palabra y escasamente me miraba y cuando lo hacía era de una forma altanera y retadora, esto era otra cosa que me gustaba de la Haruno su actitud, ya que por más que yo intentara intimidarla ella no se dejaba.

Mire mi cuaderno rayado por mis citas y anotaciones de la última clase y al final de mis notas estaba su nombre remarcado. Arrugue mi frente y tache su nombre rompiendo la hoja de mi cuadernillo, Sakura se había metido profundamente en mi cabeza. Voltee a mirar la banca de Naruto que estaba unas tres sillas a mi derecha, el estiro su mano en el aire enviándome un saludo y lo mismo hice yo al devolverle ese saludo.

Nos llevábamos un poco mejor y la tensión con los chicos tal parece que había disminuido, pues ya no me miraban con ganas de querer asesinarme y de pronto el aroma a cerezos llego a mi nariz. Su perfume era como una clase de interruptor que encendía mis sentidos alertándome que ella estaba presente o estaba a punto de llegar, la puerta del salón se corrió y ella entro feliz, desbordando una sonrisa que bien proyectaba con dulzura.

– ¡Buenas noticias chicos!-. Anuncio de pronto ella meneando una hoja de papel entre sus manos. –El profesor Kakashi no nos hará examen el lunes-. Para ser la Haruno ella estaba realmente feliz con esa noticia y yo que pensé que aparte de ser una presumida era una ñoña total.

La bulla comenzó a escucharse después de que ella había dicho que no habría examen, pero se callo de inmediato cuando la volvieron escuchar hablar. –A cambio de eso iremos a un viaje de excursión a Suna y el sensei nos calificara con un reporte de 10 cuartillas-.

Suna era un museo muy famoso de literatura, arquitectura, entre otras cosas, cosa perfecta para la clase. –La excursión será este fin de semana, saldremos el este viernes por la tarde y regresaremos el domingo por la mañana, el reporte tendrá que entregarse el lunes en la hora de clase-. Al haber escuchado esto los chicos del salón se quejaron prolongando un extenso no.

–Lo siento chicos pero las reglas son las reglas y son inquebrantables, ahora bien, necesito que pasen a anotarse en esta hoja, harán parejas un nombre frente al otro, elijan bien a su acompañante ya que no habrá cambio alguno, de acuerdo-. Termino de decir dando media vuelta para colocar sobre la pizarra la hoja de papel que estaba en blanco.

Por algunos segundos las cosas permanecieron quietas después de que la Haruno colocara esa hoja, pero tratándose de ella y de parejas y de viaje y solos definitivamente habría competencia. Recorrí el salón con la mirada divisando a las pocas chicas que habían en el salón ellas estaban sentadas en su lugar divisando a los chicos esperando porque alguno de ellos quisiera elegirlas como pareja, claro al menos las que no tenían mejores amigas o aquellas que sobraban en de las "parejas de tres" eran como si estuvieran ahí sentadas como siendo la segunda opción de los chicos ya que la primera definitivamente para todos era la Haruno.

Por otro lado los chicos se estaban mirando entre ellos pensando quizá que en cuanto Sakura terminara de pegar la papeleta sobre la pizarra alguno de ellos se lanzaría primero a poner su nombre y el de ella para ser equipo e ir al viaje juntos, pero de pronto el idiota de Naruto se anticipó ante todos.

– ¡Yo iré con Sakura-chan!-. Se puso de pie, tomo el lapicero el cual le quito la tapa y lo levanto en el aire para caminar, no, mejor dicho correr hacia esa hoja en blanco, pero… el baka no alcanzo a llegar porque en su camino tropezó con el pie de alguien.

– ¡No!, yo seré él que vaya con ella-. Dijo alguien más levantándose y lo mismo paso con este otro individuo que termino en el suelo pisoteado mientras la bola de chicos comenzaba a pararse para ganar lugar y ser detenido al mismo tiempo por sus mismos compañeros en la incógnita de ver quien iría con la chica más popular de todo el instituto.

Yo estaba sentado en mi lugar mirando como la bola de chicos se hacía más grande y el alboroto crecía desmesuradamente. Suspire largamente, cerré los ojos, los abrí, tome mi bolígrafo y mire hacia el frente, ahí Sakura estaba parada cruzada de brazos mirando "su espectáculo" mientras se divertía por ver quien era el ganador de esa patética batalla en la cual solo los "iré yo con ella" se escuchaban.

Mire la hoja de papel pegada en la pizarra y fui directo hacia ella, Sakura me miro pasar por su lado divisándome de forma amenazante y a la vez de forma burlona. _Como si no supiera que fuiste tú la que le hizo todo eso a mí moto. _Pensé mirándola de reojo mientras escribía mi nombre en la hoja.

Termine de escribir los dos nombres, esa era la regla, deberíamos ir en parejas. Tape mi bolígrafo y lo metí a uno de mis bolsillos junto con mi mano derecha. – ¡Listo!-. Anuncie con garbo elevando mi ego ante todos esos idiotas que ni siquiera se habían percatado de que yo me estaba anotando. –Yo iré con Sakura Haruno-. Cite y como si mis palabras hubieran sido mágicas el silencio se hizo presente.

Lee tenía por el gakuran a Naruto el cual termino con varios chichones en la cabeza, Neji estaba sobre Suigetsu mientras este estaba en el suelo pisoteado por Gaara y Kiba tenía la cabeza debajo del hombro de Naruto el cual aprovecho en el silencio para golpear nuevamente a Kiba que perdió la conciencia y cayo al suelo mientras que el resto del salón estaba sorprendido, con la boca abierta ya que debido a su pleitecito habían perdido la oportunidad de salir con Sakura.

– ¡Sasuke!-. Grito Naruto zafándose del agarre de Lee.

–Ya pueden seguir anotándose-. Cite con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras viraba la cara a ver a Sakura que parpadeaba sin poder creer que su nombre estuviera al lado del mío, dejo de mirar el papel y se acercó a arrancarlo.

–Esto no es válido-. Refunfuño haciendo bolita la hoja entre sus manos.

–Las reglas son las reglas, tú lo dijiste Haruno, las reglas son inquebrantables, así que te guste o no ya te anote como mi pareja, iremos juntos al viaje-. Torcí una pequeña sonrisa algo que a la Haruno no le había gustado para nada.

–Ahora tendrás que volver a hacer la hoja y esta vez nos anotaras tú-. Camine a mi asiento y me senté esperando a que la nueva clase comenzará mientras la miraba hacer berrinche mientras la miraba anotarnos en una nueva hoja y mire a los demás comerme con la mirada.

Lo sabía ya me había echado a todo mundo encima tan solo por haber anotado a Sakura como mi pareja pero eso no me importaba, además la Haruno me gustaba y lo que Itachi me había dicho no iba a interferir con mi planes.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

* * *

Hola chicas espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios y seguir esta historia. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y felices fiestas patrias n.n

Matta nee.

¿Reviews?

-Khsempai-


	7. Descubriendo misterios

**Capítulo 7**

**-O-**

**Descubriendo misterios**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*Y te encierras en ese mundo misterioso bajo llave, soportando ese amargo y triste dolor*_

_._

_._

_._

A como diera lugar tenía que unir las pocas pistas que hasta ahora tenía. Una de ellas es que tenía ciertas sospechas de la historia de Lee, la que me conto el otro día y cuya absurda historia que no creí para nada pero que ahora estaban tomando pinta porque poco a poco iba conociendo secretos misteriosos que la Haruno tenía y aunque no estaban del todo claros al menos podía darme ciertas ideas.

Además por otra parte aun me faltaba unir los cabos sueltos que tenía con Itachi ya que de algo estaba ahora completamente seguro Itachi conocía a Sakura y aunque aun no sabía de donde estos dos se conocían algo trucado había en eso.

.

.

.

La semana aun era pesada y aunque ya estábamos en jueves estos días se me habían hecho una completa tortura y eso que era mi cuarto día de los 200 días hábiles de asistencia en la escuela, aun me faltaban 196 días más. Suspire cansado al divisar a mi equipo de futbol corriendo detrás de ese balón que se negaba rotundamente a entrar en esa mugrosa portería.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-. De pronto llego Naruto jadeante y sudoroso por todos estos minutos de juego.

–Espero el balón-. Conteste fríamente igual que siempre, yo sin una gota de sudor; estaba como medio, esperando a que ese balón llegara a mí para poder anotar nuestro primer gol del juego.

–Pareces niña, ni siquiera te mueves o corres, nosotros tenemos que hacer todo el trabajo-. Murmuro Suigetsu a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, entrecerré los ojos mirándolo de forma diabólica y él paso un trago de saliva al darse cuenta de mis instintos asesinos por haberme llamado de esa forma.

– ¡Ya pasa el balón!-. Grito Naruto echándose a correr, Sui me dio el pase y yo comencé a correr pateando ese balón sintético. Estaba a pocos metros de la red y el portero Shikamaru estaba atento a la pelota que rodaba hábilmente por mis pies, en varias ocasiones intentaron mis rivales quitármelo pero eran tan idiotas que fueron fácilmente engañados.

– ¡Ahora Sasuke!-.

Estaba solo, era solo yo y el pesado de Shikamaru, nada me impediría que anotara ese gol que mi equipo estaba tan deseoso de ver y de pronto algo llamo mi atención provocando que desviara la mirada por algunos instantes a mi costado derecho, me detuve en seco, no, más bien fue mi cuerpo el que se detuvo tan de repente, yo quería patear ese balón y estaba consiente de ello pero mis ojos se habían alejado de la dirección de la red.

En el estacionamiento estaba un auto que me parecía demasiado familiar, color negro deportivo uno clásico para cualquier amante del lujo, de rines cromados, con decoraciones rojas en los espejos y las faldas del auto, era divino, espectacular y de muchos miles de wons… ese auto era el Peugeot 908 – RC de… Itachi. ¿_Qué hacía el aquí? _

– ¡Sasuke!-. Grito alguien al haberme detenido y en eso alguien más no supe si fue de mi equipo o del otro pero alguien choco contra mi derribándome fue así como llegue al suelo y me golpee la cabeza hasta ver manchas de colores en mis ojos. Estaba perdido, conmocionado y lastimado con la visión borrosa pero podía divisar perfectamente lo que yo estaba observando, era el auto de mi hermano.

Me levante del suelo y sin importarme que estuviera todo polvoso y que apenas si pudiera sostenerme por mi propio cuerpo comencé a caminar tambaleante intentando llegar hasta ese auto que estaba a unos 50 metros de distancia, pero el golpe y la llegada que me dieron fue demasiado fuerte que mi cuerpo lo resintió de sobremanera tambaleando y así caí al suelo golpeándome por segunda vez la cabeza y fue mi rostro el que detuvo la caída tan agresiva.

– ¡Sasuke!-. Una voz masculina llego hasta mis oídos pero yo seguía manteniendo mi mirada en ese auto y de pronto como si algo me dijera "voltea a la entrada" lo hice, mis ojos se posicionaron en la entrada del edificio A y mire a Itachi salir serio con todo el porte de los Uchiha parecía caminar acompasado, con un suave ritmo, caminaba con garbo, pero algo había ahí en su caminar pues en vez de dirigirse a su puerta de piloto abrió la de copiloto. _Posiblemente vino con alguien, pero ¿quién? _Pensé mientras lo divisaba con mi mirada opaca y borrosa abrir aquella puerta.

Y de pronto la sorpresa llego por si sola, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba mirando y ahora podía unir las pistas que tenía de esta mañana Itachi si conocía a Sakura definitivamente si.

–Itachi-. Cite mirándolo perderse entre mi nebulosidad y cuyas nubes se volvieron oscuras no sin antes mirar a alguien muy en particular subir a su auto, cabello rosado, seikufu provocativo, zapatos de charol y arrogante como ella sola. –Sakura-. Musite su nombre antes de perderme en la inconciencia.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos de golpe encontrándome recostado sobre algo acolchonado y un fuerte dolor corrió por mi frente, lleve mis manos a tocarme la cabeza la cual estaba vendada cuidadosamente, gemí incomodo y fastidiado recordando aquellas imágenes, Sakura subiendo al auto de Itachi.

Me incorpore en la camilla; tal parece que estaba en la enfermería, gire sobre la cama y baje la mirada buscando mis zapatos y los hallé debajo de la camilla, me los coloque a prisa y quite la venda de mi cabeza de un solo movimiento.

Por alguna razón quería confirmar que había sido Sakura la que había salido con mi hermano pesé a que antes de desmayarme los había visto. Escuche un par de voces un poco lejanas creo que era Naruto él que hablaba calladamente con la doctora o enfermera del centro, susurraban algunas cosas acerca de mi estado, yo me sentía perfectamente bien a no ser por el pequeño dolor de cabeza que tenía en estos instantes pero que se quitaría con unas cuantas pastillas.

Cuando me sentí apoyado en el suelo y sin que este se moviera debajo de mis pies eche a correr, no sé porque lo estaba haciendo simplemente mi cuerpo se estaba moviendo por si solo, era como si mi cuerpo tuviera inteligencia o vida propia que desobedecía por completo a mis ordenes racionales.

– ¡Hey Sasuke!-. Alcance a escuchar al dobe quejarse mientras me miraba pasar corriendo por su lado.

– ¡Aun no puedes salir!-. La voz de la chica sonó después de la de Naruto de forma preocupada supongo que era la enfermera que estaba cuidándome, pero no me intereso lo único que quería era llegar al salón, correr esa puerta y mirar a Sakura sentada en su lugar como siempre tan arrogante y engreída esperando por la siguiente clase.

Corrí por el pasillo y después subí aquellas infernales escaleras hasta llegar al quinto piso, Naruto venía detrás de mí, siguiendo mis pasos, él es un buen amigo lo sé, muy en el fondo lo sé pero es un idiota. – ¡Sasuke!-. Gritaba intentando alcanzarme y lo perdí de vista cuando doble en el pasillo para dirigirme a nuestro salón.

Mi pecho estaba subiendo y bajando descontroladamente, recargue mis manos sobre la puerta intentando respirar profundo y mantener ese escaso oxigeno que se negaba a quedarse en mis pulmones, la cabeza me dolía pero eso no me importaba, deslice mi mano derecha a tomar el picaporte de la puerta y la corrí, inmediatamente los chicos del salón se me quedaron mirando y algunas chicas les brillaron los ojos enamoradas al verme sudoroso y jadeante con mi cabello revuelto y estropeado.

– ¡Sasuke!-. Chillaron algunas con voz melosa y aguda mientras dibujaban ese sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tsk, me queje virando el rostro molesto, porque ahora para ser sincero ese delate en ellas ya no me excitaba o llamaba la atención, no en ellas; ya no, tan solo quería ver nuevamente ese sonrojo en una sola mujer y esa era Sakura.

Me incorpore en el lugar y mi vista se clavo en esa banca que esta al lado de la ventana, ahí Sakura estaba sentada. _Menos mal. _Pensé sintiendo esa agonía de mi pecho desaparecer. No sé a que se debía este extraño sentimiento que estaba siguiendo en mi pecho pero de algo estaba seguro, hace un rato cuando supuestamente creí mirar a Itachi y a Sakura juntos lo que sentí fueron celos.

Pasé un trago grande de saliva y en eso llego Naruto palmeando mi espalda. – ¿Qué crees que haces Sasuke, por que te escapaste de la enfermería?-. Pregunto cansado, al parecer para el dobe era una tortura subir esas endemoniadas escaleras, quite su mano de mi hombro y camine lento hacia ella.

Sakura estaba extraña, no se parecía absolutamente en nada a la Sakura de esta mañana o a la de los otros días, ella estaba seria hasta parecía triste, tenía el rostro virado hacia la ventana cuyo reflejo se mostraba en el cristal opaco y… lloroso.

Varios sentimientos raros comenzaron a surgir en ese momento que hasta a mi parecer fue incomodo, mi mirada estaba clavada en la Haruno que tenía recargado su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano derecha y de pronto así de la nada una lágrima cristalina recorrió su pálida mejilla, corriendo ese rubor y maquillaje dejando un camino de agua pegajosa en su tersa piel.

Ella estaba llorando, un nudo en mi garganta se atoro; ver a una fiera como Sakura Haruno llorar era trágico y entonces la recordé la primera vez que la vi, grosera, altanera, furtiva, orgullosa, presumida, engreída y odiosa, comparada con aquella chica esta Sakura era débil, inocente, dulce y careciente de todas esas cosas que la hacían ser la diva del instituto.

Supongo que el sonido de mis tacos la alerto porque de pronto volteo a verme sin despegar su mentón del dorso de su mano, su mirada estaba enrojecida al grado de que la blancura y brillantez de esa hermosa mirada verdosa había desaparecido, su rostro estaba enrojecido, pero no era a que se debiera por un rubor de vergüenza más bien estaba enrojecido por las marcas de unos finos dedos estaban plasmados en su mejilla izquierda.

Alguien la había golpeado. ¡Alguien la había golpeado! ¿Pero quien se atrevió o quien fue capaz de golpearla con la fama que Sakura tiene en el colegio? ¿_Qué demonios había ocurrido todo este tiempo que estuve inconsciente? _Ella torció el gesto arrugando su frente, apretó los labios pretendiendo querer aguantar un nuevo llanto y gimió molesta virando su rostro al cristal. – ¿Qué diablos estas viendo Uchiha?-. Su voz sonó firme, fuerte y entre cortada.

No supe que hacer o decir, simplemente estaba ahí parado como un tonto, mirándola, contemplándola, mirando como la luz que atravesaba la ventana iluminaba su corto cabello y visualizaba su rostro marcado, triste y lloroso.

– ¡Ya! ¿No?-. Eludió molesta sin virar el rostro de nuevo. –Siéntate en tu lugar y deja de mirarme como si fuera un objeto-. Inquirió muy molesta, pero sus palabras no me afectaban en lo absoluto y de pronto algo llamo mi atención, Sakura estaba sola, generalmente siempre anda con Temari e Ino, este trio siempre anda junto pero Ino y Temari no estaban con ella ahora.

– ¿Dónde esta Temari?-. Pregunte y esa fue la clave que genero una enorme tensión en el grupo de forma espontanea.

Sakura viro el rostro y me miro con ojos asesinos, su mirada estaba encendida y ese enrojecimiento solo hizo que su afinidad por matar se hiciera presente. Por una reacción rápida me hice para atrás y coloque mis manos ante mi pecho en una formación de defensa, no quería el otro ojo morado.

– ¡No lo sé y no me interesa!-. Grito golpeando la paleta de su lugar mientras se levantaba furiosa y deshacía mi defensa de un solo movimiento, me tomo por la corbata y el cuello de la camisa y apretó fuerte.

– ¡Me molestas!-. Grito halándome hacia ella pegándome contra su rostro, la punta de mi nariz choco con la suya y su frente pego con la mía. –Eres un idiota pretencioso que siempre me anda jodiendo la vida, te odio Sasuke Uchiha, jamás debiste venir a este colegio, jamás debiste cambiarte de escuela, estabas mejor en Fuji debiste quedarte ahí-.

Musito y su aliento choco contra mis labios y en vez de asustarme por la acción que ella había tomado solo me dedique a cerrar los ojos a disfrutar de su aroma, Sakura siempre tenía la boca dulce pese a que en ningún momento la miraba comer dulces y ella olía de una forma especial, no era cualquier tipo de fragancia cara, mas bien creo que era el aroma de su jabón de cuerpo o cabello ya que toda ella olía delicadamente a cerezos o a frutas con un toque de canela.

La sentí sacudirme entre sus manos y yo ser tratado como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, esta era la primera vez que alguien me trataba de esta forma y en alguna otra ocasión no importaba si fuera chico o chica el idiota que me estuviera haciendo esto debería terminar en el hospital pero por una razón yo no podía maltratar ni tratar mal a Sakura. ¿A_caso me_ _estaba enamorando o que mierda estaba pasando conmigo?_

–Me caes mal, me fastidias, no te soporto-. Anuncio aventándome fuerte a lo que yo choque contra mi banca y si no fuera porque el dobe detuvo mi caída yo me hubiera golpeado contra las bancas vecinas.

–Sasuke ya déjala en paz-. Murmuro Naruto mirándola desconcertado, tal parece que para el también esta era la primera vez que miraba a la Haruno de esta forma. Sakura viro el rostro nuevamente y se sentó con sus aires de diva pero esta vez ni siquiera miro a nadie en el salón ya que todos estaban expectantes, asustados y murmuraban muchas cosas que apenas si podía entender, Sakura estaba enojada, molesta y golpeada.

Me jalone de Naruto incorporándome y acomode mis gakuran pues Sakura lo había desarreglado. – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó mientras estaba en la enfermería Naruto?-. Pregunte mientras miraba a Sakura a lo lejos bufar y mirar nuevamente ese cristal.

–No estoy seguro de lo que ocurrió Sasuke pero tal parece que Sakura y Temari tuvieron una pelea a muerte por un chico que vino por ella y que la trajo de nuevo a la escuela-.

– ¿Un chico?-. Dije imaginando a Itachi.

–Pero no sé bien los detalles ya que te estaba cuidando en la enfermería, aunque ahora yo creo que es mejor que te cambies de lugar, siéntate en el mío al menos por hoy-. Inquirió Naruto tomando mis cosas y pasándolas a su asiento, pero mientras yo caminaba a su asiento los chicos se iban abriendo, era como si yo fuera una basura o una cosa no deseada ahí y por primera vez sentí algo raro en mi pecho como si fuera ammm no lo sé, pero este sentimiento era feo era como si yo estuviera siendo rechazado.

Arrugue mi nariz y me senté en el asiento de Naruto, él y Suigetsu eran los únicos que estaban sentados a mi lado porque el resto estaba disperso. Odiaba este maldito instituto, primero se hacen pasar los idiotas por mis amigos y después por alguna razón que siempre tiene que ver con la Haruno todos me odiaban y aborrecían.

De pronto alguien a mi costado afirmo con voz cabal. –Por esa razón los Uchiha no son bien vistos y recibidos en este instituto…-.

Cerré los ojos, suspire fastidiado, abrí de nuevo mis ojos y le mire era un tipo de tex blanca usaba lentes negros y una campera con gorro, le cubría la cabeza, este tipo era demasiado misterioso y muy pocas veces lo eh visto en el salón o será eso o es que ni siquiera es tan interesante para mí y es por eso siempre pasa por desapercibido, pero esta vez con lo que dijo no lo estaba pasando.

– ¡Hey Shino, cállate!-. Dijo Kiba tapándole la boca a ese tipo raro, mientras este se quitaba la mano de la boca.

–Es verdad Kiba y lo sabes, por culpa de los Uchiha Sakura esta llorando y por la culpa de ese idiota Temari la golpeo-. Este tipo había hecho referencia a un tercero y aunque aun no sabía de que estaban hablando exactamente algo me decía que _"ese idiota"_ era Itachi.

Sus murmullos me colmaron la paciencia, siempre era por culpa de los Uchiha, yo no tenía la culpa de ser un Uchiha, pero porque diablos siempre era yo el culpable. – ¡Dímelo en la cara idiota!-. Murmure levantándome del lugar encarando a ese bueno para nada que elevo la barbilla y me miro de forma retadora.

–Los Uchiha no son bien recibidos en este instituto-. Reitero barriéndome de arriba abajo y de pronto algo transparente cayo en mi zapato ensuciándolo. Baje la vista divisando esa cosa en mi persona, presione el puño fuerte y después un dolor en mis nudillos apareció mientras me iba al suelo junto con ese idiota, ambos caímos yo encima suyo, en el proceso logre lastimarme las rodillas pero no fue de gran importancia ya que estaba más enloquecido golpeando salvajemente a este tal Shino que se creía muy importante.

–Sasuke detente-. Murmuraron Naruto y Suigetsu intentando quitarme de ese tonto mientras que Kiba y Neji intentaban quitar a Shino debajo de mi cuerpo.

– ¡Estúpido maricón!-. Grite limpiándome los restos de sangre que resbalaban de mi boca mientras que con mi mano desocupada lo señalaba. –Vuelve a meterte conmigo idiota-. Señale nuevamente mientras los brazos de Naruto se aferraban a mi cintura y Suigetsu se ponía frente a mi apoyando sus manos en mi pectoral para echarme hacia atrás.

Shino estaba calmado parado en medio de todos sus estúpidos amigos idiotas, mirándome de forma patética, hmp como ya lo había dicho alguna vez, estos ignorantes pretendían darse siempre aires de grandeza, aires que no les quedaban.

–Suéltenme-. Ordene altivamente zafándome del agarre de estos dos que al parecer me eran completamente fieles, Naruto aflojo su abrazo y Suigetsu se retiro de mi frente para colocarse al lado mío.

–Naruto, Suigetsu-. Dijo Gaara mirándolos seriamente y como el solo sabe clavar la mirada.

– ¿De que lado estarán?-. Murmuro Neji dando un paso al frente.

–Del de Sasuke o del nuestro-. Dijo Kiba.

Era cierto que la mayoría del salón estaban con esos tontos pero no me importaba si me quedaba solo de cualquier forma nada impediría que yo me quedara con Sakura porque de otra cosa estaba seguro, a estos yo les caía mal porque la Haruno me gustaba y porque yo era el único que había llegado más lejos que alguno de estos, era por eso que me odiaban no solo por ser un Uchiha sino porque muy en el fondo yo sabía que a Sakura también le gustaba yo y eso lo supe por su beso y sonrojo del otro día.

–Estamos del lado de Sakura-. Murmuro Naruto bajando la cabeza y le mire de reojo como divisaba a su espalda a mirar aquella mujer. –Y del de Sasuke-. Anuncio Suigetsu formándose a mi costado izquierdo. Y ahí lo supe estos dos eran los únicos amigos que tenía en Aomori.

–De acuerdo-. Escuche a Lee anunciarse, movió su muleta hacia el frente y de repente la regreso hacia atrás asustado y lo mismo hicieron todos los que estaban a mi lado contrario, dieron un paso hacia atrás asustados, voltee a mirar a Naruto y a Suigetsu que corrieron de alguna forma hacia los demás chicos y cuando vire a mis espaldas para saber que era lo que los había hecho retirarse me encontré con esa triste mirada arrogante.

–Sasuke-. Musito apretando los dientes y pronto volví a verme sumido en una nueva oscuridad provocada por ella.

.

.

.

Desperté nuevamente en la enfermería pero esta vez amarrado gracias a unos cinturones de seguridad que rodeaban mi cuerpo.

–No volverás a escapar-. Anuncio la enfermera mientras llenaba una jeringa de un líquido transparente y yo abría los ojos sorprendido al ver el tamaño de esa abuja. –Descuida no es para ti-. Anuncio con gracia mientras daba vuelta y se acercaba a otro chico de la camilla vecina.

Suspire aliviado, por poco pensé que era para mí. – ¿Qué hora es?-. Pregunte al ver por la ventana como los rayos anaranjados comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

–Casi las 7-. Anuncio la enfermera sin voltear a mirarme ya que estaba demasiado ocupada inyectando a su paciente.

– ¿Puedo irme ya?-. Dije moviéndome en la camilla.

–Claro, te daré una pomada para que pongas en ese ojo-. Anuncio desatando los cinturones para después acercarse a su locket de medicamentos a darme la pomada que me había dicho. –Sasuke-. Musito mi nombre apaciguada. –Si quieres un consejo, aléjate de Sakura, solo sufrirás si estas con ella, además de que te estas ganando el odio de los chicos, no seas tan imprudente, Sakura es muy fuerte y aunque pueda parecer inofensiva en realidad Sakura no lo es-.

Bufe molesto porque todo el mundo en este instituto se estaba empeñando en alejarme de Sakura, además la chismosa de la enfermera como diablos sabía acerca de la Haruno.

–Oye-. La llame porque ni siquiera sabía su nombre. – ¿Quien es Sakura Haruno?-. Pregunte de repente llamando la atención de la enfermera que sonrió con delicadeza. –Todos hablan de ella como la gran diva y la chica más fuerte y ruda que hay, además en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí me han contado varias historias que involucran a la Haruno con mi familia ¿Por qué, eh?-.

La enfermera suspiro y se sentó en una orilla de la camilla que tenía a sus espaldas. – Sakura es mi sobrina, ella es una buena chica, pero desgraciadamente los Uchiha la corrompieron-. Se levanto de la camilla y se acercó a una tablilla de anotaciones supongo para anotar el nombre de sus pacientes o no sé que. –No es tu culpa que seas un Uchiha, pero solo… no te enamores de ella o terminaras mal, los Uchiha para Sakura son un tabú-.

Esas palabras. _No te enamores de ella, Sakura es un tabú para nosotros los Uchiha. _Ahí estaban esas palabras solo que ahora estaban difusas y sonaban a todo lo contrario de lo que Itachi había dicho en aquella ocasión y ahora estaba más confundido que antes… Nosotros los Uchiha éramos tabú para ella o ella lo era para nosotros.

Esto lo tenía que resolver ya y ahora creo que ya tenía algunos otros lugares en donde podría saciar mis dudas pero supongo que la tía de Sakura no querrá decirme algo más sobre este tema así que para ser más directos tendría que ir con él, con Itachi. Esto estaba demasiado confuso para mí y estaba más enredado que nunca y lo peor de todo es que creo que me estaba enamorando.

–Ok-. Fue lo único que musite mientras estaba mirando a la enfermera de forma sospechosa y como ella tenía la mirada clavada en unos documentos mientras que yo salía por la puerta.

.

.

.

Todo estaba confuso y enredado, eso era lo que iba pensando en el camino a casa y muchas cosas se estaban poniendo feas. Una de ellas si mi visión fue real ¿A dónde Itachi llevo a Sakura? y la otra cosa que también necesitaba aclarar ¿Por qué Temari había golpeado a su pupilo? Quería respuestas pues nadie me decía nada y todos me ocultaban cosas, cosas como el gran misterio entre la Haruno y los Uchiha.

Apague el motor de mi moto que sonó como nueva, la compostura que le mande a hacer había funcionado perfecto al menos valió la pena que la llevara al taller pues me la calibraron y la checaron completa. Baje de mi moto y tome mis cosas para dirigirme al interior de mi casa, al parecer mis padres no estaban, regularmente salen mucho por su trabajo y en los únicos ratos en los que puedo verlos es en las mañanas.

Introduje mi llave en el picaporte, gire la perilla y ese click de que había cedido la cerradura me indico que ya estaba abierto, tome el picaporte eh iba a jalar pero no alcance a abrir yo porque alguien más desde el interior de la casa abrió hacia adentro, mi mano resbalo del picaporte y yo quede perplejo al ver al sujeto del otro lado de esta puerta.

– ¿Uta?-. Le nombre al verlo todo mal trecho, tenía la ropa desgarrada, sangre en la camisa y el pantalón, el peinado todo desparpajado, algunos moretones en sus pómulos y los labios hinchados, era como si estuviera saliendo de una pelea contra 20 hombres. – ¿Pero qué demonios te ocurrió?-. Pregunte al verlo tan mal.

Tsk, se quejo molesto mirándome con asco. Su pecho estaba descompensado pues le costaba respirar, le mire apretar sus puños con la intensión de querer golpear, pero se reservo; tan solo paso por mi lado empujándome con su hombro derecho a lo que la fuerza que proyecto logro lastimarme el hombro.

–Sasuke-. Murmuro mientras me daba la espalda.

–Hmmm-. Gemí mirándolo de forma confusa. –Aléjate de Sakura-. Recito con voz pesada.

Yo parpadee varias veces sin poder entenderlo. – ¿A que te refieres?-. Uta me estaba molestando. –Solo aléjate de ella-. Dijo mirándome calculadoramente sobre su hombro, regreso su mirada al frente y hecho a correr hacia la esquina contraria a su casa.

– ¡Uta!-. Le grite pero el no quiso esperar ni darme una respuesta clara, si él era de alguna forma otra persona que podía aclararme ciertas dudas, ahora no lo haría. Deje de mirarlo y mire el interior de mi casa tal parece que la pelea que se había llevado a cabo aquí arraso con todo porque los muebles estaban de cabeza, había cristales rotos y otras cosas.

–Itachi-. Grite desde la estancia, Itachi estaba en la casa porque su auto estaba estacionado afuera, la casa era completamente silencio, no había algún sonido exterior o algo más que no fuera el sonido de mis pasos, Itachi no estaba en la parte baja de la casa así que debería estar en su habitación, subí las escaleras despacio teniendo cuidado de no cortarme con algunos cristales rotos que estaban esparcidos, ya que la batalla había sido casi mortal.

Cuando llegue a su habitación la puerta estaba entre abierta, me acerque a ella y me asome por la rendija que había ahí Itachi estaba de espaldas a mí, no sé veía mal trecho como Uta al contrario parecía tan perfecto solo unas cuantas manchas de sangre se visualizaban en sus ropas pero no era nada comparado con la apariencia de Uta que se fue sangrando.

– ¿Itachi?-. Le llame al verlo de espaldas a mí, el giro su tronco y me miro.

–Hola Sasuke-. Dijo enviándome una sonrisa, su rostro estaba perfecto, no tenía ni un golpe en él, por eso Itachi siempre ha sido mi admiración, el siempre sale ileso o casi ileso de cualquier pelea.

– ¿Qué paso, Uta estaba…?-. Pregunte acercándome a él, mientras escondía de tras de su espalda un objeto uniforme color rojo.

–No fue nada, Utakata y yo solo discutimos-. Contesto serio.

Le mire de forma sospechosa pues para ser una discusión había sido demasiado excesiva porque llegaron a los golpes además de que su mirada estaba enrojecida.

– ¿Lloraste?-. Creo que Itachi si había llorado sus ojos rojos eh hinchados me lo decían pero él solo negaba con una sonrisa. – ¿Por qué estabas llorando?-. Pregunte intentando ver que era lo que él ocultaba de tras de su espalda, no creo que haya llorado por Uta porque Itachi no tiene sentimientos hacia el o nuestros primos.

–No fue nada, Sasuke, es solo que me dolió golpear a mi sangre-. Murmuro escondiendo lo que sea que haya sido entre su mano. Se acercó a su buro y abrió rápidamente uno de sus cajones depositando en el interior ese algo pero mientras el abría ese cajón alcance a ver una foto.

Una foto en donde salía ¿Sakura?

–Itachi ¿Tú y Sakura?-. Dije de pronto e Itachi abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido por mi pregunta.

–Salgamos de aquí-. Anuncio literalmente empujándome de su habitación.

– ¡Itachi!-. Le grite deteniéndome a la salida de su cuarto.

– ¡Necesito saber que esta pasando, porque tienes una foto de Sakura en tu habitación y porque fuiste a verla hoy a la escuela y porque la tía de Sakura dice que nosotros somos tabú para ella y tu dices que ella lo es para nosotros! Además porque de la nada Utakata y tú actúan así-. Le mire enojado, quería oír sus respuestas, pero lo único que obtuve de Itachi fue un "aléjate de ella, Sasuke".

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno espero el capitulo les haya gustado n.n. gracias por las recomendaciones chicas y sí, los padres de Sakura saldrán pronto. Creo que ya saben quien es el universitario ¿verdad? n.n bueno pero les contare más acerca de él en el próximo capitulo y les revelare algunos secretitos.

Bueno por otra parte Sasuke se esta enamorando de Sakura eso es de ley y en el viaje a Suna pasaran unas cosas interesantes. Bueno ya me voy cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por leer.

Matta nee.

¿Reviews?

-Khsempai-


	8. Consiguiendo respuestas

**Capítulo 8**

**Consiguiendo respuestas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*Fuiste tú*_

_._

_._

_._

Por fin era viernes y aunque anoche ya no tuve respuestas por parte de Itachi hoy entraría a su habitación a buscarlas por mi mismo.

–Buenos días Sasuke-. Susurro mi madre en tono maternal mientras pasaba por el pasillo de mi habitación con una charola de comida en sus manos.

–Buenos días madre-. Conteste mirándola dirigirse a la habitación de Itachi. – ¿Qué ocurre madre? ¿Está bien mi hermano?-. Claramente mi preocupación solo era un señuelo para saber porque Mikoto le estaba llevando el desayuno a la cama.

–Tu hermano se enfermo, esta en cama-. Musito sin dejar de dibujar esa sonrisa hermosa de su rostro.

–Ah-. Gemí sin mucho interés.

–Les he dicho a ambos que siempre que salgan abríguense bien, las noches son frías-. Reprimió abriendo la habitación de él.

Tsk, me queje al verla entrar y cerrar esa puerta tras de sí, creo que hoy no iba a poder escabullirme en la habitación de Itachi, al menos no hoy. _Vaya día había elegido Itachi para enfermarse o será que solo es pretexto_. Pensé mientras caminaba a paso lento a bajar las escaleras para ir a desayunar.

Baje al comedor y mi padre estaba ahí sentando en su lugar leyendo el periódico, hojeaba poco a poco y de forma acompasada mientras se encontraba de seguro en la sección de economía. –Buen día padre-. Recite pero solo obtuve de él una mirada fría.

Desvié mi mirada y torcí la boca sin que él se diera cuenta de que había hecho este gesto, él como siempre me recibía con frivolidad, nunca me dedicaba una sonrisa o me dirigía alguna palabra cálida al menos no para mí porque para Itachi era todo lo contrario y aunque Fugaku tiene la voz gruesa sus palabras para con él eran sutiles y para mi eran escasas.

Me serví un poco de café y sorbí de mi taza caliente mientras partía un trozo de pan siempre con la mirada baja, porque ver a papá era incomodo si él solo clavaba su mirada en ti y te divisaba fríamente. Termine de desayunar, cogí mis cosas y salí del comedor, mamá aun seguía en la habitación de Itachi pues no había bajado aun. –Regreso más tarde-. Anuncie pero no obtuve ni una palabra por parte de mi fabulosa familia.

Llegue hasta mi moto, me coloque el casco y encendí el motor, estaba esperando a que calentara un poco pues estaba algo fría, divise mi reloj 6:45 de la mañana había unos pocos rayos solares que ya comenzaban a divisarse pues este viernes ya estaba aclareciendo, puse en marcha mi moto y salí de casa.

.

.

.

Estaba viajando por el sendero recorriendo esa colina traumática en donde el instituto se encontraba fue entonces cuando de tras de mí el rugido de ese Ferrari me alerto pasando por mi lado mientras forzaba su motor y lo aceleraba más allá de la marca permitida por la velocidad. –Haruno-. Susurre su nombre y como si fuera un juego de niños yo también acelere alcanzando ese auto rojo mientras sonreía divertido por una competencia de carreras.

Íbamos a la par subiendo esa colina inclinada, Sakura volteo el rostro a su derecha divisándome con el casco puesto, la verdad es que mi reflejo en sus cristales se veía genial o mejor dicho yo era el genial. La mire torcer la boca y poner la mano derecha sobre la palanca de velocidades, movió la palanca y presiono más a fondo ese pedal dejándome así por unos cuantos metros atrás.

Yo no iba a dejarme así que gire el acelerador y metí más potencia, esta belleza de moto podía alcanzar más allá de los 200 caballos de fuerza y así la rebase, pero ella tampoco iba a dejarse así que también acelero más hasta alcanzarme. Estábamos a la par ni ella ni yo nos dejábamos y así estuvimos hasta que alcance a divisar ese letrero tallado en piedra rosada.

Ya estábamos a punto de llegar, volví la vista de nuevo a ella y sonrió delicadamente, esta era la primera vez que la miraba sonreír de esa forma, generalmente ella no sonríe así pero por alguna razón esta sonrisa me había provocado algunos escalofríos.

Estaba tan concentrado mirando su rostro que parecía tan dulce que no me di cuenta del camino sino hasta que ella comenzó a bajar la velocidad frenando de repente haciendo que sus neumáticos se aferraran al concreto remarcando así el caucho de estas en el suelo y dejando un camino de olores insoportables.

Yo también estaba bajando la velocidad mientras la miraba quedarse atrás por el espejo de la moto y así por mi espejo la vi parada en la entrada del estacionamiento, gire la cabeza a mis espaladas a verla de pronto saco una de sus manos por la ventana y la meneo saludándome mientras volvía a poner su auto en marcha pero esta vez de una forma más lenta.

Enarque mis cejas en el interior de mi casco, no podía entender porque era Sakura tan rara en algunas ocasiones. La velocidad de mi moto disminuyo hasta ser una prudente pero cuando gire el rostro a mi frente para poder aparcar me di cuenta del porque la Haruno se había detenido hace un momento, yo estaba a punto de chocar contra los botes de basura que se llevaría el camión esta mañana.

–Mierda-. Refunfuñe inclinando mi moto hacia un costado en un intento por esquivar esos botes pero fue tarde, perdí el equilibrio y la moto resbalo chocando contra algo y así fue como salí volando, mi moto cayó al suelo y yo con ella, derrapamos por todo el suelo hasta estrellarnos en aquellos contenedores de basura que para mi mala suerte estaban llenos.

Maldije para mis adentros levantándome con sutil dolor en casi todo el cuerpo, _menos mal,_ la caída había sido suave que no me paso gran cosa por las bolsas negras acolchonadas que contuvieron un poco el golpe, pero aun así me había llevado un buen golpe.

Me levante del suelo y comencé a sacudirme percatándome de que mi gakuran estaba sucio y roto de las rodillas, suspire extensamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ahora no podía darme el lujo de regresar a casa pues se me estaba haciendo tarde además de que ya no tenía tiempo y faltar a clases solo mancharía mi reputación de puntualidad; a mí siempre me gusto ser puntual pero por culpa de la Haruno yo estaba llegando a raya con mis horarios.

Escuche una risa burlona femenina a mi costado y cuando pude divisar a la dueña, mi cólera aumento. –Ten más cuidado Uchiha, eso te pasa por querer rebasarme-. Musito con sorna pasando por mi lado con ese paso contorneando sus caderas de forma seductora mientras que su falda ondeaba acompasada incitándome a seguirla.

Cerré los ojos e intente contener mi rabia, a veces la Haruno provocaba en mi ciertos ataques de histeria que me provocaban una acidez extrema en el estomago, calme mi cuerpo y mire mi moto que estaba en malas condiciones otra vez mi moto necesitaba regresar al taller y no pude evitar patear una bolsa de basura con todas mis fuerzas y cuya bolsa se rompió por el impulso regando la basura por todo el lugar.

–Haruno-. Murmure su nombre levantando mi moto, la eche a andar y la estacione donde siempre, al lado de su auto.

.

.

.

No me había quedado de otra; lo único que pude hacer por verme mejor fue ir al baño y limpiar mi uniforme con papel húmedo para secarse las manos y ponerme perfume para que no oliera a basura, me mire al espejo y rápidamente acomode mi cabello necesitaba salir a prisa o estaría llegando tarde a la primera clase del día. Salí del servicio y eche a correr directo a mi edificio, iba corriendo subiendo de dos en dos los escalones de las escaleras había visto a mi profesor tomar el ascensor así que si me daba prisa podía llegar al menos unos pasos delante de él.

Llegue hasta el quinto piso y vire a mi costado a ver el elevador que aun seguía trabajando. _Perfecto. _Pensé y eche a correr a mi aula, corrí la puerta y me adentre mientras intentaba regular mi respiración pues apenas si podía contener ese escaso oxigeno que llegaba a mi sistema.

Algunos cuando me miraron entrar al aula solo torcieron una mueca pretendiendo querer aguantar la risa, estos idiotas ya no me importaban; ya no, camine hasta mi pupitre y mire a Sakura sentada en su lugar pero frente a ella ya no estaba Temari sino que estaba sentada en ese lugar una peli negra de ojos aperlados, me parece que su nombre es Hinata o algo así.

Acomode mis cosas sobre el respaldo de mi banca y me dispuse a sacar mis utensilios de escritura fue entonces cuando Sakura disimuladamente busco entre su bolso algo que saco, era un frasco de cristal pequeño con un catalizador, el contenedor era de un color rosa transparente. –Hinata no te parece que huele mal por aquí-. Anuncio con sorna mientras presionaba ese pivote de aquel perfume.

Pero la peli negra ni siquiera dijo nada, al parecer era tan tímida que mejor se contuvo de decir cualquier cosa. Bufe incomodo porque el roció de ese perfume estaba viniendo en una sola dirección, la mía. –Estúpida-. Fue lo que murmure mirándola como dejaba de rociar y clavaba su mirada furtiva en mí.

– ¿Qué dijiste estúpido Uchiha?-. Pregunto haciéndose la digna.

–Si no escuchaste aprende a lavarte bien las orejas-. No iba a dejarme de una niña como ella que solo se burlaba de mí, Sakura me gustaba sí y quizá podría estarme enamorando de ella pero eso no quería decir que yo iba a ser tratado por ella como un tonto crío ignorante que es manipulado a su antojo.

–Vuelve a repetirlo y esta vez si iras al hospital-. Gruño enfadada.

–Hmp-. Gemí volteando el rostro, no quería discutir tan temprano y amargar por segunda vez mi mañana así que solo me limite a ignorarla lo cual le calo en la punta del hígado porque se puso morada por el coraje que estaba teniendo.

.

.

.

El reloj había avanzado realmente rápido pues las clases ya estaban a punto de finalizar, Sakura se la paso todo el día divisándome de reojo mientras hacia cada berrinche al no poder conseguir que le mirara.

–Y eso sería todo por hoy-. Anuncio el profesor dejando de escribir en la pizarra.

Mire el reloj que estaba sobre el pizarrón y divise las manecillas, solo dos minutos para que fueran las 3 de la tarde y sonara esa chicharra, comencé a guardar mis cosas y a dejar limpio mi lugar, espere un minuto más y por fin la chicharra sonó.

Me levante, tome mis cosas y las coloque sobre mi espalda a toda prisa pues tenía que ir a ver a Utakata, ayer me había quedado preocupado al verlo irse de mi casa en esas condiciones además de que él posiblemente podría resolverme algunas dudas que tenía en la cabeza, eso si lograba convencerlo de decírmelas, pero mis pasos fueron contenidos por una melodiosa voz.

–Sasuke-. Escuche mi nombre, creo más bien para ser sinceros en toda mi vida jamás me habían nombrado tanto las personas y no es que me molestara sino que era extraño escuchar frecuentemente mi nombre en tantas voces y expresiones.

Aquella voz sonó suave, dulce y temerosa pero con seguridad que se mostro cuando un delicado agarre se aferro a la piel de mi antebrazo izquierdo. –Espera un minuto-. Volvió a sonar aquella voz a mis espaldas, quizá podría decirse que estaba conmocionado o quizá estaba asustado pues mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse sin ningún motivo específico.

Jale tanto aire como pude a mis pulmones y gire lento a mis espaldas a divisar aquella dueña de la voz, ahí Sakura estaba parada con la mirada baja, ni siquiera me estaba observando pero me tenía agarrado de la mano, su piel era cálida, suave, tersa era como sentir la piel de un durazno tierno y al mismo tiempo sentir el calor de las llamas en una chimenea en invierno, era difícil de describir su toque porque ella generaba tantas reacciones inesperadas con cada roce.

–Haruno-. Le llame al verla inmóvil, pues solo estaba quieta, ella suspiro profundo y levanto la mirada divisando el aula que ya estaba casi vacía a excepción de algunos como el grupito de Neji que estaban de mirones haber que pasaría, porque supongo que era extraño que Sakura detuviera a alguien en el proceso de la huida.

–Sasuke-. Su voz no era la misma de siempre más bien sonaba pacifica. – ¿Por qué me elegiste como tú compañera de viaje?-. Pregunto mirándome con esos hermosos ojos verdosos que no representaban los mismos sentimientos de reproche de siempre.

Fruncí un poco el ceño mientras inclinaba la cabeza unos cuantos grados a mi costado derecho. – No lo sé, solo quiero ir contigo-. Respondí casi sin pensar mi respuesta, ella elevo una de sus cejas rosadas y me miro gimiendo despacio mientras dibujaba una sonrisa ladina, de esas clásicas que solo ella sabe dar.

– ¿Querías estar conmigo? ¿Por qué?-.

No estaba entendiendo a donde es que quería llegar con sus preguntas, el hecho es que ya la había elegido y punto, no había nada que explicar pero tal parece que ella quería saber cosas, cosas que ni yo mismo conocía. –Bueno, no sé, será porque me gustas-. Conteste rápidamente después de analizar varias respuestas dentro de mi cabeza.

–Ah-. Gimió rodando los ojos a todas las direcciones posibles, puso un rostro serio y pensó por un par de segundos algo mientras yo divisaba su rostro pensativo, levanto un poco su barbilla e inhalo profundo mientras cerraba sus ojos con delicadeza, parecía que estaba dormitando, jamás en todos los días los pocos días que llevo de conocerla la había visto así, tranquila.

El moño de su pecho subía y bajaba con cada una de sus respiraciones, aun ella tenía cerrados sus ojos pero en su rostro dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, la mire mover sus labios tal parece que solo balbuceo para ella misma pues no alcance a escuchar sus palabras, bajo su cabeza y abrió sus ojos mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte mi brazo incitándome a que me acercara a ella, mi cuerpo se movió por inercia ante su movimiento fue así como llegue a estar tan cerca de su piel y fue también cuando me di cuenta del tamaño de nuestras estaturas, ella mediría al menos un metro sesenta y yo le sacaba de al menos unos 8 centímetros de eso medí cuenta por la altura de nuestros hombros y al divisarla a los ojos ya que yo tenía que bajar la mirada para poder observarme en sus pupilas.

Ella apretó sus labios, supongo que para mojarlos porque cuando deshizo ese acto sus labios estaban húmedos y brillosos, ella levanto un poco más la mirada clavando sus ojos en los míos, sonrió levemente divisándome y en un acto un poco confuso toco mi rostro, por alguna razón su otra mano estaba fría y mojada, quise pensar que se debía a un nerviosismo que bien sabía ocultar, pero su caricia fue tan delicada que me hizo sumirme en una paz inmensa.

Y de pronto todo estaba confuso, sus caricias, sus palabras y… su beso.

Cuando sentí sus labios rosar los míos no pude evitar sorprenderme ¿Era ella en verdad Sakura Haruno? La que estaba parada de puntitas intentando besarme, estaba acojonado, no podía comprender esto, ella me había tomado por sorpresa y yo nunca me hubiera esperado esto de ella, no al menos en un corto tiempo. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_ _¿A caso esto era un sueño? _Pensé mientras movía mis labios despacio y hacia míos aquellos labios rosados.

Pero lo sabía esto no era un sueño, era real porque estaba sintiendo a mis espaldas algunas miradas con un instinto asesino profundo además de que la lengua de Sakura se movía con mucha agilidad en mi cavidad bucal y si esto era real debería aprovechar al máximo esto que estaba pasando pero cuando intente profundar más ese beso ella se separo y yo me quede con la boca abierta deseoso de seguir besándola.

Ella soltó su agarre, abrió sus ojos y me miro, paso saliva sin dejar de mirarme, elevo su mano derecha y limpio de la comisura de sus labios la poca saliva que se había escapado de nuestras bocas por culpa de nuestras lenguas, suspiro extensamente, volvió a pensar otro poco, bajo su mano y dio media vuelta tomando sus cosas de su pupitre, regreso de nuevo a mí y me miro otra vez.

–Sasuke-. Eludió mi nombre que sonó apagado en su voz. –Iré al viaje contigo solo por mi calificación, después de eso quiero que no vuelvas a hablarme, entiendes-. Profundizo la última palabra mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo de las bancas.

–Sakura-. Le llame pero ella ya no giro a verme o me contesto y yo me quede ahí parado entre su banca y la mía, sin poder comprender del porque ella me había besado.

.

.

.

Llegue a casa de Uta, las cosas parecían estar mas que tranquilas y aunque iba todo atolondrado y confundido eso no me quitaba de la cabeza que tenía que encontrar las respuestas al gran misterio que envolvía a la Haruno con mi familia. Aparque frente a la casa, me detuve unos minutos pensativo sobre que era exactamente lo que quería preguntar fue entonces cuando de repente sentí llegar a alguien de tras de mi.

– ¿Sai?-. Musite al verlo con una bosa de papel con cosas comestibles, tal parece que venía del mercado.

–Hola Sasuke-. Respondió ocultando su rostro de tras de la bolsa algo apenado a lo que solo yo mene la cabeza mientras reía de una forma discreta. – ¿A que has venido?-. Pregunto pasando por mi lado.

–Vine a ver a Uta, ayer él estuvo en mi casa pero tuvo un enfrentami….-. Pero Sai me interrumpió.

–Si, lo sé Sasuke, Utakata se peleo con tu hermano, oye sacas mis llaves están en mi bolsillo trasero derecho-. Anuncio señalándome con la cabeza mientras se removía incomodo con la bosa que traía en manos pero parece que solo era pretexto para que yo le agarra el trasero, a pesar de que Sai es un pervertido sin moral a veces e llegado a dudar un poco sobre su sexualidad.

Abrí la puerta de su casa y nos adentramos, el interior estaba pacifico, tal parece que no había nadie ahí.

– ¡Muku, Uta! Ya vine-. Grito Sai desde la cocina depositando las cosas sobre una mesa.

–Bien ya era hora, me muero de hambre-. Chisto Muku bajando sus escaleras. – ¿Qué trajis… te?-. Dijo cortando su palabra al verme. –Ah, hola Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto frunciendo el rostro algo molesto.

–Vine a ver a Uta ayer…-.

– Si, si se lo que paso, tu estúpido hermano de mierda golpeo al mío-. Dijo con coraje.

–Oye-. Me queje por la forma en que lo había llamado.

– ¡Oye nada! Sasuke, dile a Itachi que cuando lo vea le voy a romper su cara de playboy que tiene-. Muku realmente estaba molesto, esta era la primera vez que le miraba de esa forma.

–Cálmate ¿Sí? Yo solo vine a ver Uta para preguntarle como esta y preguntarle otras cosas que necesito saber-.

– ¿Cosas? ¿Cómo que?-. Cito acercándose a mí.

–Cosas-. Conteste dejándolo en el misterio de saber que era lo que yo pretendía conocer. – ¿Dónde esta Uta?-. Pregunte pero de pronto él mismo me respondió.

–De tras tuyo Sasuke-. Cito llegando a la cocina. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-. Uta realmente se veía mal trecho, estaba morado por algunos lados e hinchado por otros, tenía un brazo vendado pero parece que lo podía mover.

– Podemos hablar en privado-. Musite llenando el ambiente de misterio, Uta tocio la boca dibujando una "U" a la inversa.

– ¿Por qué, acaso es algo que mis hermanos no deban conocer?-.

Mene la cabeza un poco y conteste con una negativa. –Bueno para comenzar ¿Cómo sigues?-. Hice hincapié primero en su salud, pues no me bastaba con solo verlo.

–Mucho mejor, pero vamos dejemos mi estado para después viniste a preguntarme algo ¿no? ¿Qué quieres saber?-.

Tal parece que a mi primo no le gustaba que le diera mucho embrollo al asunto así que iría directo al grano. –Bueno, quiero saber porque te golpeaste con mi hermano; Itachi no quiso decirme nada anoche así que pensé que tu me dirías la razón de tus golpes-. Uta abrió los ojos sorprendido y esbozo una sonrisa tétrica.

– ¿Viniste a preguntarme por eso? hay Sasuke-. Le mire bajar la cabeza, cerrar sus ojos y suspirar profundo.

– ¿Quiero que me respondas?-. Ordene casi con agresión al verlo casi sin interés en pretender contestar mi pregunta pero de pronto Uta abrió sus ojos, elevo su rostro y me miro mientras asentía con la cabeza.

–Creo que ya no sirve de nada que te oculte las cosas de todas formas creo que en algún momento te enteraras, ayer fui a tú casa a ver a Itachi… por Sakura-.

Escuchar el nombre de Sakura en sus labios me había dejado anonadado, me hubiera imaginado de todo incluso de alguna otra chica pero jamás imagine que fuera por ella, por esa peli rosa que rondaba mi cabeza día y noche.

– ¿Sakura? Tú que tienes que ver con Sakura-. Inquirí acercándome.

–Por lo visto Itachi no te ha contado absolutamente nada de nada-. Musito divisándome.

– ¿Decirme qué?-.

–Todo-.

– ¿Qué es todo?-.

Le mire suspirar una vez más y sonrió. –De acuerdo Sasuke, parece que ignoras totalmente todo, esperaba a que él te dijera las cosas pero en vista de que no te a dicho nada te lo diré yo y ya que estas aquí porque no tomas asiento-. Murmuro señalándome la silla que tenía enfrente.

Muku también tomo asiento al lado de Uta mientras que Sai se ponía un delantal y comenzaba a preparar algo de comer.

–Haber por donde comenzare-. Susurro echando la cabeza hacia atrás, movió los dedos índice medio y anular sobre la mesa provocando un ruido repetitivo con suaves golpes en la madera.

–Bien ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver con Sakura…?-. Me miro profundo y soltó de repente. –Sakura iba a ser mi novia, pero Itachi me la quito-.

–Ok-. Esa simple palabra salió de mi boca instantáneamente mientras que los pensamientos de mi cabeza comenzaban a alborotarse. ¿_Utakata iba a ser novio de Sakura pero Itachi se la quito?_ Eleve una ceja un poco intentando comprender esto, baje la cabeza por breves segundos y después como si fuera por arte de magia la voz de Lee y Gaara vinieron a mi cabeza.

Itachi, ese fue el único nombre que lleno el hueco que había delante de la palabra "universitario".

–Fue hace más de un año-. Su voz se entrecorto y comenzó a relatarme su historia, historia que llenaba de misterio y que por primera vez se me hacia muy chistosa viniendo de alguien como Utakata.

_Conocí a Sakura de la misma forma en la que e conocido a todas las chicas, pero ella era diferente, no lucía con egocentrismo y tampoco vestía como hoy, ella era distinta, me gustaba su forma de ser y su personalidad, era dulce y tierna y en ocasiones agresiva eso era una cosa que la caracterizaba por mucho._

_En una ocasión la invite a casa, ya sabes a ver el partido, tú estabas en el extranjero con mis tíos; Sasuke tú te habías ido de vacaciones pero Itachi se había quedado aquí por la universidad ya que él había entrado al dos semanas antes que tú al colegio así que en aquella ocasión Muku lo invito ya que habría partido, chicas y nosotros como siempre teníamos la casa para nosotros solos._

_No era que la haya traído con la intensión que tú ya conoces porque ese no era el punto, sino que a ella en verdad la había traído a conocer a mis hermanos a que se sintiera con más confianza pero me descuide dos segundos, solo dos segundos e Itachi ya la tenía abrazada en el sillón y ella se estaba dejando abrazar por él mientras reía divertida, murmuraba cosas y estaba sonrojada entre sus brazos. _

_Claro que me moleste porque a Itachi ya le había presentado a otra chica pero se robo a la mía, ese día estuve muy poco con ella, pensé que yo le gustaba, que se sentía bien conmigo pero me había equivocado porque después de ese día solo se la pasaba hablando de Itachi y de las salidas que tenía con él hasta que un día llego emocionada y me dijo que ella y él ya eran novios. _

_Me hubiera gustado tanto decirle que me gustaba y que quería que fuera mi novia pero tú hermano se me adelanto y en menos de dos semanas ellos estaban saliendo. Cuando me entere de eso le reclame a Itachi y lo único que él me dijo fue que lo sentía pero él no había tenido la culpa de haberse enamorado. _

_Fue tanto mi coraje porque Itachi bien sabía que Sakura me gustaba y que yo quería con ella así que un día fui a hablar con los padres de Sakura a decirles que su hija estaba saliendo con alguien mayor que ella, les lleve fotos, pruebas de que eso era verdad, sus padres reprocharon esa idea pues no aceptaban que su pequeño cerezo fuera corrompido por alguien mayor así que un día le prohibieron a Sakura verlo y después no supe que ocurrió el hecho es que Sakura cambio drásticamente, dejo de ser esa niña dulce y tierna para convertirse en alguien fría y arrogante, para transformarse en lo que es hoy._

_Itachi también cambio demasiado, no creí cuando él dijo que estaba enamorado y que iba a casarse pero cuando me entere de que era verdad me arrepentí por ser tan egoísta, pero es que en verdad yo amaba a Sakura y verla sufrir me dolió más que perderla. _

–Además mirar a Itachi en este momento es difícil y aunque las cosas se compusieron él aun sigue siendo reservado, serio y callado, no habla con nadie y solo viene y se sienta en ese sillón a mirar la pantalla y a sentir la frialdad de las caricias calientes de las chicas que pretender animarlo, y me siento culpable pero no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, Itachi no sabe que yo fui el culpable de que él y Sakura terminaran-.

–Así que Itachi es el universitario-. Afirme en un susurro bajando la cabeza a la mesa.

– ¿Universitario?-. Pregunto Muku pero al darme cuenta de su expresión chismosa en su cara de querer saber que era lo que yo quería decir con eso yo solo mugí y me levante de la silla a toda prisa pues ahora lo único que me importaba hacer era romperle la cara a Itachi por engañar a Sakura con su madre.

–Me voy-. Anuncie casi saliendo disparado de la cocina, me sentía molesto, furioso, incomodo, tenía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo era como si por alguna razón yo fuera el ofendido.

–Espera Sasuke-. Alcance a oír la voz desvanecerte de Sai a mis espaldas pero ya no me espere.

.

.

.

Baje de la moto como rayo y apenas si la alcance a apagar cuando salte de ella dejándola botada frente a la casa porque ni siquiera la estacione bien, lo único que quería era llegar y mirar a Itachi a romperle la cara de playboy que tiene como dice Muku.

Entre a la casa abriendo las puerta de par en par, parecía un completo desquiciado, un loco sin sentido que buscaba pleito por problemas ajenos a mi persona. Corrí hasta las escaleras y las subí de dos en dos mientras iba pensando en tantas cosas que ahora estaban tomando mucho sentido, la foto en su recamará, el primer beso de Sakura, la visita de Itachi a Aomori y la huida con ella, la pelea entre Uta y mi hermano y ya medio me estaba dando una idea de porque Sakura era un tabú era porque ella estaba prohibida para mí por que ella había sido novia de mi hermano.

Llegue hasta su habitación, respire profundo y abrí de un solo portazo su puerta. – ¡Itachi!-. Entre como alma que lleva al diablo a su habitación anunciándome portentoso, pero tal garbo se opaco al mirar a Itachi sentado en el suelo de rodillas con la mirada gacha y en sus manos una pequeña cajita roja que abría y cerraba descontrolado mientras se ahogaba en su propio llanto mientras que con su mano izquierda apretaba contra su pecho fuertemente un retrato.

Al parecer estaba tan acongojado que ni siquiera me noto entrar pues su llanto era fuerte, jamás en mi vida había visto a Itachi de esta forma, derramar lágrimas incontrolables por su rostro mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza y gemía con dolor en su pecho.

–Itachi-. Pronuncie su nombre pero esta vez más tranquilo. Verlo así hizo que mi coraje se fuera por el caño, camine despacio hasta llegar a él y sentarme en cunclillas a su lado, fue así como al recargar mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho me noto. –Sasuke-. Le mire mover sus labios y mi nombre fue lo que leí en ellos.

Debía admitirlo Itachi me rompió el corazón porque jamás lo había visto llorar además de que me era imposible de creer que alguien como él estuviera en este estado tan deplorable. Mi nombre fue lo único que el pronuncio porque después sus brazos se enredaron casi al instante en mi cuello mientras sentía como la humedad de mi playera iba aumentando. – ¿Itachi que ocurre?-. Dije pero mi pregunta pronto tuvo respuesta por si sola.

El recuadro aquel que había visto dentro de su cajón resbalo de sus manos, en él estaba Sakura sonriendo feliz mientras dedicaba un beso al fotógrafo que de seguro era mi hermano y al mismo tiempo de sus manos resbalo esa caja de terciopelo roja en el cual dentro de ese objeto había un anillo de compromiso, anillo que nunca llego a Sakura según todas mis conclusiones.

Pero ya no podía preguntar nada, creo que ya había confirmado lo que quería confirmar y de paso averigüe cosas que como bien Lee lo había dicho… cosas innecesarias. Quizá más tarde le pregunte a Itachi como fue que llego a traicionar a Sakura y fue capaz de acostarse con una señora, pero por hoy solo deseaba esperar a que se tranquilizará, a que quizá se durmiera y deseaba que pudiera contestarme mis preguntas después del viaje de este fin de semana.

.

.

.

Itachi consiguió quedarse dormido, fue casi después de la media noche en el que el concilio el sueño, no quise preguntar nada, recogí la fotografía del suelo la cual estaba en una esquina marcada la fecha y un "_Te amo Itachi_" con letras en cursiva y escritas de su puño y letra, no pude evitar acariciar esa foto y esa escritura además mi mente transformo esas palabras en un _"Te amo Sasuke"_, pero mi nombre no estaba escrito ahí.

Recogí también el anillo el cual estaba gravado en el interior con la fecha y unas iniciales _"I x S"_. Eran las iniciales de sus nombres y ahora podía entender el coraje de Utakata al no ser correspondido, pero había una gran diferencia yo si era de cierto modo correspondido, sino porque otra razón Sakura me beso esta mañana.

Sabía de antemano que yo tenía casi el 100% de posibilidades de quedarme con Sakura pues ella me gustaba y definitivamente yo a ella, Itachi no sería un impedimento y aunque lo sé; él es mi hermano su tiempo con ella ya paso y ya fue, así que ahora es mi tiempo y el de ella, porque ahora somos nosotros dos y nada más que nosotros dos.

Además de seguro Itachi estaba llorando porque Sakura no quiso regresar con él así que aquí tenía otro punto a mi favor, ella ya no quería nada con él y lo mejor de todo es que no quería con nadie del instituto eso era otra cosa que se me quitaba de encima así que era solo yo y que solo yo tenía el camino libre para ella, era como si hubiera un letrero que dijera: _"Sakura te esta esperando solo a ti Sasuke"_.

Creo que sonreí un poco, deposite los dos objetos sobre el buro de Itachi y le mire durmiendo en esa cama mientras susurraba el nombre de Sakura y soltaba una lágrima con los ojos cerrados.

–Lo siento Itachi, pero Sakura será mi novia ahora-. Musite, guarde mis manos en los bolsillos y di media vuelta para ir a mi habitación, todavía tenía que arreglar mis cosas para el viaje y mañana saldría a las 7 de la mañana a Suna junto con ella, con Sakura.

.

.

.

Continuará.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, creo que lo hice un poco o igual de largo que los anteriores, disculpen si e demorado un poco en actualizar pero como ya entre a trabajar eso me quita algo de tiempo para escribir, pero prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible ok. n_n.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios de verdad son muy importantes para mí.

Próximo capítulo: Suna.

Por cierto si tienen alguna duda sobre el misterio que puedan decirme se las iré resolviendo a lo largo del capítulo porque todavía falta revelarles el gran misterio de porque Itachi traiciono a Sakura. Espero les guste mi ideología que he planteado para ese acto. Y si tienen alguna duda del capitulo díganme y si se puede se los aclarare en el siguiente… vale. Besito y buenas noches, tardes y días niñas (os).

**Lize: **Te pido una disculpa no he podido actualizar Under Sky pero en cuanto termine esta continuare con esa, por el momento la he suspendido lo siento u.u.

Matta nee.

¿Reviews?

-Khsempai-


End file.
